Haunted Hallway
by DarknessBloodAngel
Summary: Jerry Martinez is staying at Seaford University, with Eddie Davidson and Milton Krupnick as his roomates. But the University is hiding something, namely the death of Jack Anderson, a student who died in 1908, but continues to run down the hallways screaming. Jerry soon asked himself the ultimate question: Can he share a room, with someone who is not living? Based on a true story.
1. I

**(A/N) Hey everyone! Here's yet **_**another **_**story about my all time favourite couple... **_**JARRY**_**! Now, if you've read the genre (Romance/Spiritual) you're probably wondering how I'm going to do it. Well... no-one's going to die to join the dead person, so stay tuned.**

**This story is actually based on a real life event which happened at the University of Montevallo in Alabama (which back then was called Alabama Girls' Industrial School). I'm going to be using how the person died, and some hauntings which have been accounted, as well as my own ones I've made up.**

**For more information on the story, type in Girl on Fire, Scary for Kids, and look at the parts I've kept and changed.**

**So, read and review, this chapter might be short, sorry about that. It involves two-time frames 2012 (present day) and 1908. If I get 5 reviews or more, I'll update. **

**And since Kickin' it is set in Seaford, I'm using there instead of Alabama, and the school is like a boarding school. XD And keep in mind, back in those days they didn't know you were supposed to stop, drop and roll. (Neither did I until last week actually.)**

**Happy reading. Hope I don't scare ya.**

**And if anyone else likes slash, check out my other stories, they're struggling for reviews at the moment. :(**

~Kickin' it~

_Seaford Boys' Industrial School: 1908_

"Mr. Anderson." The teacher called out.

"Yes Lady Freeman." Jack replied dully, looking up from his folding slate.

"Have you done your essay?" She asked sternly, peering at him through her owly spectres.

"Yes Lady Freeman." Jack replied, getting annoyed at the constant use of his surname. He wasn't allowed to say anything though. Since Lady Freeman wasn't in a good mood, and was tapping her wooden cane against her thigh, and he'd already been caned a few times across the knuckles by his Arithmetic teacher, Lady Bennett, for daydreaming.

"Please come to my desk and give it to me." Lady Freeman instructed.

Jack adjusted his hat, and walked up to Lady Freeman. He was afraid of what she might think of it. Jack had written his essay on paper, and had to use a pen. The pens were annoying, because they constantly had to be dipped in ink, and would cover your fingers in ink. And Jack's handwriting wasn't exactly the neatest, but he'd made a good effort and his mother was very proud of him. His Father had even gone out of his way to hire him a writing tutor.

The teacher took one look at it and tutted. Jack would have opened his mouth to say something, but he decided against it and walked back to his desk and put his head down. The reason Jack didn't say anything, was because teachers were allowed to treat you how they wished, talk you in any tone, look at you with a glare that could kill, and they were all armed with deadly canes, and the authority to use them. However if a student did that, they would get the cane forty times across their back.

School was meant to be strict and Jack knew that, but it felt more like a prison. Seaford Boys' Industrial school was like a waiting place to die. But Jack knew he was lucky, for a few reasons: One: He was sixteen and _alive_, and two: He wasn't working down in the mines, or as a chimney sweeper, like many other children.

Rudy Campbell, Jack's best friend and roomate, was another unfortunate soul at Seaford Boys' Industrial. He was an average man, tall and slim. He had sandy brown hair, which never seemed to decide on whether to stay curly, or straight, so his hat would always be precariously dangling on it. He also had dark brown eyes and a smile was always plastered on his face, save the times he would be caned for fooling around.

After another hour of a quiet classroom and the students scratching the alphabet on their fold away slates, the bell erupted and with silent cheering, everyone packed away and walked off to their dorms. Jack turned around at the sound of footsteps running up to him.

"Hello Jack. Good class?" Rudy asked.

"No." Jack replied flatly, taking his hat off and running his hand through his hair.

"Well, I've got something that'll make it better." Rudy showed Jack a paper bag, shielding it from everyone's view. He opened the sides and Jack took a peek. He saw all the ingredients for fudge, along with a small cauldron-like pot, a box of matches and a bottle of alcohol.

"Seriously?" Jack said. "Helga will kill us."

Helga was the caretaker, and was even stricter than the teachers. Rules were simple, be in bed by nine, and be up, dressed and ready for school at half six the next day. And making fudge was against her rules too. Students weren't allowed to have matches in their rooms, so making fudge would surely get them both in _deep _trouble.

"No, she won't even find out." Rudy said freely. "Come on."

"Ok fine. I'll light the pot, but that's it." Jack decided.

"You are such a wimp." Rudy scoffed as they walked back to their dorm room.

At quarter to nine, Jack and Rudy's room was filled with the sound of quiet crackling and the sweet smell of fudge. As he stirred the liquid inside the pot, Rudy knew they'd get in trouble, but they weren't really hurting anyone, or doing any harm. They were just trying to lighten the mood in the gloomy place the teachers called School.

Jack scraped a match across the top of the box, and touched the flame to the candle's wick, which was nestled comfortably under the cauldron. Once it was alight, he took the spoon from Rudy, and stirred it around, putting the spoon on the side once he was done. They both froze as they heard Helga's footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Boys!" She called out into the hallway. "Lights out, now!"

Jack and Rudy moved quickly and in their haste, they forgot to extinguish the flame, and accidentally tipped the bottle of alcohol over. It trailed towards the flame, the flame latched onto the liquid, touched Jack's sleeve and flames erupted over his sleeve and over his bed.

He was on fire.

Jack tried desperately to fan the flame out, but it got larger and spread over his clothes. He didn't care about the pain he was in, just that he got out of the room and Rudy would be safe from Death. After a few failed attempts to put the flame out from both boys, it began licking Jack's bare skin, making him scream loudly in panic and run out of the room.

Jack was horrified as his actions only fueled the flames. Soon his entire body was covered and a bright orange light filled the hallway as he ran down in, shrieking loudly in pain. By that time, all the boys had gotten out of bed and opened their doors, but they could only watch in horror as Jack was slowly but surely burning to death, his screams echoing around the hallways, and ricocheting from wall to wall.

Jack screamed a final time before he groaned and suddenly fell to the ground, the flames taking complete control of his body. Rudy tore back into his room, and grabbed a blanket. He went back out into the hallway, and walked cautiously over to Jack's burning corpse and put the blanket over Jack's body, finally snuffing the fire out.

Only, it was too late.

Rudy took his blanket away, discarding the badly charred piece of fabric once he saw it's state. He didn't care about the stupid blanket, he didn't even care that his bed had burnt, but he _did _care that his best friend was now a black hunk of burnt flesh lying dead in the hallway. And it was all his fault.

"God forgive me Jack." Rudy whispered as he held the limp corpse in his arms. He jumped as Helga and the Principal finally ran up the stairs.

"What's going on?" They asked.

Rudy gulped and opened his mouth to explain. "Well..."

The evening after the fudge mishap, Rudy was miserably walking back from his last lesson. He never really noticed how dull everything seemed before, but now it was clearer than crystals. Jack had always livened things up. Now he was gone, the fun was gone. Everyone had tried cheering Rudy up, but they couldn't. Everything reminded him too much of Jack, even the sound of the other children's laughter as they played in the playground.

Rudy had been severely shouted at, with threats of suspension, was caned a total of a hundred times on his back, and was shouted at again. But he didn't care. No amount of punishment could make him feel worse than he already was. His best friend was _dead_. And nobody cared, except Jack's parents. All the teachers cared about, was that one of their students had broke the rules, not that one had _died_.

Rudy walked into his dorm and shut the door behind him, lighting a candle. He was careful to leave it a good distance away from him. Rudy's eyes caught the burn on the surface of the small desk, and he ran his fingers thoughtfully over it, wishing more than anything he could turn back the clock and revive Jack.

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

Rudy's head shot up at the sound. It sounded eerily familiar, like Jack was burning and screaming all over again. If someone was trying to play a joke on him, he wasn't finding it very funny. In fact, he found it insulting. How could someone disrespect a dead student who was most likely their friend too?

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

As the ear-splitting shriek sounded again, Rudy shakily took the candle off the dresser, and held it out infront of him, using it as a light. He put his free hand on the door to open it, but his hand never touched the handle. He contained the urge to scream himself.

On the door was a screaming face.

Rudy held the candle closer, and examined it carefully. It had an chiseled, oval-like face, two almond-shaped eyes, widened in fear, a mouth set in an 'O' and hair wild and sticking up. It vaguely resembled flames.

Rudy knew it was Jack's face, without a doubt.

~Kickin' it~

_University of Cognita, Seaford. 2012- present day._

Jerry Martinez stood nervously outside the University of Cognita, clutching his suitcase. He was spending a few years there to catch up on his education. He'd missed two years of school, seeing as he was moving to Seaford from Spain, and it took his parents a long time to be able to get a Visa.

"¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien Jerry?" His Mum asked, conversing in Spanish.

"Si." Jerry said brightly, hugging his mother. They often spoke Spanish together, it was easier for them, but his Dad had to learn English for his business. His Mother had been taught English _and _Spanish, but Spanish as a first languge was easier for them all the remember.

"Voy a echar de menos." She sniffed. "La buena suerte."

"Gracias mamá." Jerry smiled as he walked inside, but not before waving his mother's black Ferrari down the street.

He stepped inside and looked around. The college was modern on the exterior, but it's old interior remained. The polished oak banisters and doors, the regal looking dark blue carpets with trailed up the spiralling staircase, and the old pictures hanging from the cream walls.

Jerry walked over to one wall, and looked up at the pictures, some in sepia tone, and some in color from more reccent years. One particular photo caught his attention, it was in sepia tone, and was of one boy. He looked Jerry's age, but had clothes which fit his era: hat, brown jacket with short trousers and shoes. The picture read:

_Jack Anderson 1882 - 1908_

Jerry wondered why the Jack boy had a photo of just him, when all the others were of the _whole_ class. There were sixty odd pupils in each class, they were stood in height order, with the tallest standing on benches, and the shortest were simply standing. Jerry's eyes wandered to another one.

_Class of 1908_

The picture was sepia, like many of the others, but Jerry could make out that the Jack boy was in the photo. He was in the middle of the middle row. He was stood next to another boy, who was slightly taller. They both had their arms around each other in a friendly manner. Jerry decided they must have been best friends, nothing more, since they were so close, and back then loving someone of the same sex was inappropriate.

"Ah... Mr Martinez."

Jerry turned around as he heard his last name. He was approached by a large man who was the Principal. He looked like school Principal's everywhere. He was dressed in a navy blue pinstriped suit, with an odd tie, shiny black shoes and was nearly bald.

"I'm Principal Guplin, nice to meet you." He introduced himself and extended his hand.

Jerry shook it. "I'm Jerry."

"Yes, you'll be rooming on the fourth floor, in room 12, with Eddie Davidson and Milton Krupnick." Principal Guplin said.

"Ok, thanks." Jerry smiled.

He began tugging his suitcase up the stairs, when two boys came down them and stopped on either side of him. One boy was dark skinned, had a lightly shaven head and brown eyes, the other was pasty and so thin he looked frailer than a glass statue. He also had very light brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Hi... Jerry right?" The pasty boy asked.

"Yep that's me." Jerry said.

"I'm Milton, and this is Eddie." Milton smiled. Jerry smiled back and smiled in Eddie's direction.

"C'mon, our room's this way." Eddie said, motioning for Jerry to come up the stairs.

There were three more flights to go up, but Jerry didn't mind. He liked looking at the photo's of the old students, what was from the school's original interior, and what they changed to be more modern. Jerry heaved his suitcase over one last flight, before the trio _finally_ reached the fourth floor. It was bare, with cream walls and a few replicas of famous paintings hung on the walls.

As they passed the dorms, Jerry noticed the one which was supposed to be labelled with 13, didn't have a door, and was completely deserted. Jerry wondered what could have happened. He squinted as he saw a small dot on the door frame. _R.I.P JACK. _Could the Jack who's name was carved on the door frame of the deserted room be the same Jack who's photo was hanging up on the ground floor?

"Guys?" Jerry asked as he set his suitcase down in his new room. "What's with the 13th room having no door?"

"Well, this is apparently just a rumor-" Eddie began. "-But back in the 1900's, there was this kid named Jack Anderson, and he and his friend Rudy were making fudge in their room, and it caught on fire, and Jack ran out screaming into the hallway, making the fire larger, and he burned to death." He finished.

"How... lovely." Jerry said. "But why doesn't his room have a door?"

"Because, again this is a rumor. But Jack's face appeared in the door the day after the accident, and over the years the door was being replaced, but Jack's face still kept appearing, and eventually everyone got freaked and took the door down to storage. And no-one has stayed in the room since 1995." Milton said. "I'm not a believer when it comes to ghosts, so I'd have to see it to believe it."

"Well I _do_ believe it." Eddie said. "Remember when I heard those footsteps?"

"Eddie, that could have been anyone coming up the hallway." Milton objected.

"So where's th-"

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_"

All three boys jumped visibly at the scream. It was _horrifying_. It sounded like someone was being tortured to death with acid or getting stung by at least a hundred-thousand wasps. They all ran out as the scream sounded a second time, noticeably louder. Once they were peeking out of the door frame, they saw a black figure covered in flames running down the hallway.

"So..." Jerry said breathlessly once the figure had fallen to the ground and vanished. "I'm guessing that Jack Anderson, isn't 'dead' after all."

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) So, what did you think? Also, the real story says hot coca and another says fudge, but I think it's fudge because I watched the story on Scary... But True once, and it said fudge. **

**Don't forget your reviews, the good stuff will happen soon, I promise. And I hope I haven't freaked any of you out too much.**


	2. II

**(A/N) Ok, thank you to the reviews for the last chapter, and I'm sorry if none of you will never be able to sleep again... but that's the power of a good story. So, this chapter is a jump forwards to the next day. I just find it easier to write them after a cliffhanger (if you'd call it that)**

**Also, Kim **_**is **_**in the story (she comes in later on), but she's a teacher (and you already know what Rudy's role was). Don't worry guys, I've got it all planned out in my head, and I already have two ideas for the ending, I'm just trying to figure out which one I like best. And sorry about this, but there will be no sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I cannot be held responsible for any sleeping issues that may occur whilst/after reading this story, nor do I wish to offend anyone with what I write. **

**Warnings: If you scare easily, read this during the day, or if it's dark... put a light on and tell yourself nothing's coming to get you, or listen to upbeat music while reading. **

**Oh yeah, and when Jack's spirit either screams or cries, keep in mind he sounds like a guy. :P**

~Kickin' it~

With a whack from someone's clenched fist, the alarm went silent. It was nearly time for class, and none of the boys were up yet. Jerry still couldn't believe what had happened. He was shocked to learn that what happened in the hallway was a natural occurrence, and there was nothing that could be done. Jerry was told this by the school Principal, when he went to ask him about it.

But the incident in the hallway wasn't the only thing to happen to Jerry. So far, the door to their dorm had kept opening and slamming shut and he heard rapid footsteps running up and down the hallway, and no-one was there.

Jerry was freaked out, he would admit that, but at the same time he was wondering if Jack was angry and would hurt them, or if he was simply trapped in a vicious cycle which he couldn't escape. Jerry had tried asking Milton, but Milton was _still _skeptical, despite what happened in the hallway, Eddie wasn't any help because he was even more freaked than Jerry was. He suspected Eddie had dealt with the footsteps, and little things, but had never actually exprienced an appration like that.

And the Principal _definetely _wasn't one to go to, he kept saying the hauntings were a part of life at the University of Cognita. Jerry needed to know why Jack was haunting the hallway. Was he angry? Sad? Lonely? He knew enough about spirits to know that the angry ones were the most dangerous and could possess or seriously harm people. Jerry decided he would go to the library and read more about ghosts, and see if there was anything that could help him.

Jerry shook all thoughts from his mind which would distract him from his lessons, and swung his legs out of bed. He groaned as he stretched his arms in the air, waking Eddie and Milton. Jerry ignored their complaints, and walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a simple black shirt and some jeans. He only had two classes, Science and History, and the Science block was right by the library.

"Jerry, why are you up so early?" Eddie asked groggily.

"It's almost time for class Eddie." Milton chuckled.

"_Help me_." A small voice cried, and the started sobbing. "_Please help me_."

The boys looked around in confusion, trying to see if any of them were trying to scare each other. Nobody moved. It was Jack, it had to be. Jerry was adamant it was him, that voice didn't sound like any of theirs, and it sounded lonely and in pain. They were all fine. Jerry heard the sobbing again, and shot Milton a look that said 'See? Ghost in the room.' But Milton was too busy muttering to himself, trying to find reasonable explanations for what had gone one.

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Make it stop it hurts! Please!_"

This time the sobs were anguished and heart wrenching, and the screams grew louder. If Jerry could have seen Jack, he would had ran right over and hugged him, but they were all alone. Jerry was surprised none of the other students had came in, maybe they were so used to it by now, they didn't bother with it.

"Believe it now Milton?" Eddie asked, the sobbing had died down, but was faint.

"Yeah. I do actually." Milton looked paler than usual.

"Poor guy." Jerry said sympathetically as the sobbing grew louder again.

"He's either very lonely, or in pain." Milton said, sounding sad.

"Probably both." Jerry guessed. "Come on, we should go to class."

_"I can't take it anymore! Help me! Please."_

Eddie and Milton walked out of the dorm, they were scared enough as it was. Jerry grabbed his bag and looked around the room one last time. He couldn't explain it, he didn't want to leave. Maybe it was because Jack sounded like he was in so much pain that he needed someone, or maybe it was because Jerry loved diving head first into danger.

"_Please..._" The plea was so soft, Jerry felt tears burn his eyes. He bit his lip and tried to block it out as Jack started crying again. Burning to death must have been torture for him.

Jerry wiped his eyes. "Bye Jack." He whispered softly, closing the door, muffling the sobs.

Jerry caught up with Eddie and Milton and they walked down the hallways and came to their Science classroom. It looked like a typical Science classroom, with it's thick wooden tables, safety signs and bunsen burners wrapped up near gas taps. Jerry sat at the back with Eddie and Milton, just as the teacher walked in.

"Alright everyone, today we're going to be exploring chemical reactions, I've laid out cards on your desks. Remember to record you findings, and be careful." He instructed.

Jerry put the tube of the bunsen burner on the gas tap, and turned it on. Eddie then got a splint and carefully put it near the open air pocket. A brilliant blue flame was burning a few moments after. Milton turned it onto the safety flame. Jerry looked at the card and went to get some iron chips. When he came back, he nearly dropped the beaker in shock.

Jack's tearful face was in the burning flame.

"Guys look!" Jerry pointed to the flame and Eddie raised his eyebrow.

"It's a flame Jerry." He said.

"No, Jack's face was in it." Jerry was frustrated. "I swear I'm not crazy."

As Jerry finished his sentence, all the lit bunsen burners in the room turned to the blue flame without people touching them, and then the flame erupted into large columns, turned orange and a piercing shriek sounded throughout the whole room and seemed to shake it. Jerry strained his ears to see if the scream was words, but it wasn't. It was a pure, gutteral cry, which reminded Jerry of Jack's voice a few minutes ago in their dorm.

"Jack stop it." He pleaded quietly.

Jerry's eyes widened as a nearby beaker of acid suddenly exploded. He ducked just in time, but a large majority of the liquid spattered over his hand, burning the flesh. Jerry hissed in pain and crawled under the desk. Milton and Eddie were already under there, so was everyone. It was like a tornado had hit and was tearing everything up.

"Please Jack." Jerry tried pleading again.

The screaming suddenly stopped. Everyone got out from under their desks, and looked around in bewilderment. Jerry guessed nothing like that had happened before, since Jack was haunting the _fourth_ floor. He needed to go to the library more than ever, there were so many questions which were running through his mind at a rapid pace. What had just happened? Half an hour ago, Jack's spirit was reduced to crying and begging Jerry for help.

Was he _that _upset that he had left?

Did he need help?

Admist all the panic, Jerry grabbed his bag and slipped out the door. He made a beeline for the library, and if anyone asked him, he could use his hand as an excuse. Jerry had to go through a maze to get to the library. He found it on the ninth floor. When he opened the door, he immeadiately collapsed into a nearby chair, and was shaking uncontrollably. Jack had scared him that badly.

"Are you alright?" An elderly lady asked him, bending over him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jerry said. "Do you have any books on Spirits?" He asked.

"Uh... yes. Aisle 23, come with me." The lady said.

Jerry got up and followed the lady through countless shelves of books. A few other students were dotted around, lounging lazily in chairs and reading sports magazines or were doing revision for exams. Jerry jumped as he heard the book trolley bump into a bookshelf, but luckily, a person was behind it. A _living _one.

"Here we are. Our spirits and demons section." The lady smiled. "You'll have to excuse the dust, this section isn't exactly the most popular."

"No problem." Jerry said. The lady smiled again and walked off.

Jerry looked at the books thoughtfully, before he picked out a few of them. He laid them on the small table next to a bean bag. The books were:

_Personal Hauntings by Hayley Fielder_

_Getting rid of those pesky poltergists by Pearl Wiseman_

_How to tell if a house is haunted by Miranda Deedle_

_Ghosts, demons, spirits, get to know the difference by Kathy Thompson_

_The secrets of the Oujia board by Johnathan Baker_

Jerry flopped down on the bean bag chair, picked up a book and began to read through them. He put his headphones in to tune out the distractions.

_Now it seems I'm fading  
All my dreams are not worth saving  
I've done my share of waiting  
And I've still got nowhere else to go  
So I wait for you to  
Take me all the way  
Take me all the way_

Seems you're wanting me to stay  
But my dreams would surely waste away  
And I still have nowhere else to go  
So I wait for you to  
Take me all the way  
Take me all the way

Push me under  
Pull me farther  
Take me all the way  
Take me all the way

Push me under  
Pull me farther  
Take me all the way  
Take me all the way

Now it seems you're leaving  
But we've only just begun  
And you've still got nowhere else to go  
So I wait for you to  
Take me all the way  
Take me all the way

Push me under  
Pull me farther  
Take me all the way  
Take me all the way

Push me under  
Pull me farther  
Take me all the way  
Take me all the way

And I've been waiting so long  
And I've been waiting so long  
And I've been waiting so long

So I wait for you to  
Take me all the way

Push me under  
Pull me farther  
Take me all the way  
Take me all the way

Push me under  
Pull me farther  
Take me all the way  
Take me all the way

And I've been waiting so long  
And I've been waiting so long  
And I've been waiting so long

So I wait for you to  
Take me all the way  
Take me all the way

.

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

Oh yea oohh, oh yea oohh, oh yea oohh

Heart thumps and you jump  
Comin' down with goosebumps!  
You dared to go there  
I'ma I'ma get you so scared!

We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh

You stayed in too late  
To be getting afraid  
This scene's extreme…  
I I I I'ma get you so scared!

We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh

Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken

Here we go…  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!

Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters

You hide or you try…  
Kiss tomorrow goodbye!  
We thrill to your chill…  
B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!

We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh

We might just bite underneath the moonlight  
More fun if you run!  
I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'

We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Ehh ehh

Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken

Here we go…  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!

Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!

Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head  
Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire

Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!

Oh yea oohh, oh yea oohh, oh yea oohh

We're comin' to get you!

A few hours later, Jerry was finished with the books, and completely clued up. Now he knew how to find out what Jack wanted. He needed a Oujia board, but where would he get one? Would it really work? Jerry grabbed his bag and walked out of the library and started towards the main staircase, but he stopped and walked over to Jack's photo on the wall.

He didn't know why, but Jerry felt some kind of connection to him. He felt crazy, he didn't even _know _Jack, and he was dead. Jerry continued to look at the photo thoughtfully. Jack seemed peaceful, and happy, just like in the class photo, where he was with Rudy. Unlike the hallway, where he was alone.

Jerry walked away and walked back up the stairs again. He broke into a run as he saw Milton and Eddie walking up the stairs. Jerry soon caught up to them, slightly out of breath.

"Jerry!" Milton exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"At the library." Jerry said.

"Did you ditch class?" Eddie asked.

"No Eddie, I grew wings and flew out the window!" Jerry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Of course I ditched Sherlock!"

"So what were you doing at the library?" Milton asked.

"Cluing myself up on ghosts." Jerry said. "I found out how we can talk to Jack, and see what he wants."

"How?" Eddie was amazed.

"A Oujia board or something, but I don't know where to get one." Jerry shrugged.

"There's no proof they actually work Jerry." Milton said, chuckling.

"Well what's the harm in trying?" Jerry asked innocently. "Guys?"

He stopped walking as Milton and Eddie had stopped dead in their tracks, the dorm door open. Jerry bravely walked inside, and he was starting to wish he hadn't.

Everything of little value to the boys, was either broken or severly damaged, the bed covers were strew about, all the curtains had been slashed, the mirror and windows were was smashed, but none of that bothered Jerry... much, seeing as he could just clean it up, but the thing that scared him badly, was the message, written in dark red blood across one of the walls.

WHY DID YOU LEAVE JERRY? I ASKED FOR HELP, YOU DIDN'T GIVE IT TO ME, AND NOW I'M ANGRY. WATCH YOUR BACK.

JA

"JA?" Milton asked shakily. "As in Jack Anderson?"

Jerry nodded. "I think we need to get that Oujia board." No sooner than a few seconds later, a few shards from the broken mirror flew straight for Jerry's head. He ducked and they bounced off the wall behind him.

"Soon." He panted. The others nodded in agreement.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) And that's this chapter guys! Let me know what you thought! Review :P If I get **_**more**_** than ten, I'll update, I should have the next chapter written in my trusty notebook over the weekend, if I do, I'll try and post it around Tuesday time.**

**On a plus note, I've got six weeks off school! Yaaaaaay!**


	3. III

**(A/N) 9 reviews for the last chapter? Barely anything good happened. But thanks anyway. And thanks to those who are anxiously looking forward to my updates. It makes me happy to have six weeks off school.**

**Oh, and thanks to Sportygirl11 for your lengthy review. They are much appreciated, I like reading ones like yours. :)**

**Disclaimer: I can't be held responsible for any sleeping issues which may occur. I do not own Kickin' it, if I did Jack and Jerry would be together. :) Also, I do not own the songs Roll the Dice, or Just Wanna Dance, from the Disney channel sitcom Shake it up! Or the parts of the song Frozen, by Within Temptation.**

**I've updated Forbidden Side of Love. :) If any fans are reading this.**

**Story favourite thank yous: Sportygirl11, Sonny-Sis and miekoluvsCaptainAmerica.**

**Story alert thank yous: Sportygirl11, Sonny-Sis, Ferretface98 and PinkSilhouette.**

**You guys rock!**

**Ok, lets get on with this installment of Haunted Hallway, I'll update when I have **_**more **_**than 20 reviews, preferably 25+ please. Peace out suckers!**

**If haters comment, YOU WILL BE IGNORED. THIS IS ONE AUTHOR WHO WON'T APPEAL TO THE MAJORITY, AND WRITE KICK!**

**DEAL WITH IT!**

~Kickin' it~

_Wow Jack must have been angry._ Jerry thought in amazement as he carefully picked up a small shard of glass from beneath the smashed window, and dropped it into the bin.

They had been cleaning for almost an hour, yet they were far from done. All that had been acomplished, were that their possessions had been retrieved, the bedsheets had been put back on, and the message had been _finally _scrubbed from the wall. But Jerry was the only one who had really done any work. Eddie had given up after five minutes, and Milton was still scared. So was Jerry, he couldn't deny it anymore. The message still shook him up, how it was directed towards him.

"Y'know you guys could at least help." Jerry said, stuffing more shards of glass and pieces of fabric into a plastic bag. When he didn't get an answer from either boys, he looked up. Only to see the Principal standing in the doorway, looking utterly _terrified_.

"What happened in here?" He asked shakily.

"Jack." Jerry answered simply, busying himself with the task of cleaning up, so Milton and Eddie could handle all the awkward questions which would no doubt flare up soon.

"No... it's... he's never done anything like this before." The man shook his head in disbelief, trying to expel the sight infront of him from his brain.

"He's angry at me for leaving him when he needed help." Jerry responded, taking the ripped curtains off the brackets, and putting them into the plastic bag.

"I'll get your room fixed tomorrow." The Principal smiled, then it turned off instantly as he left.

"Thank god he left." Eddie said, walking over to where Jerry was, so he could offer a pair of hands. "I thought it was gonna get real awkward."

"So did I." Jerry agreed.

He bent down near the mirror, and picked up some shards. To his surprise, they felt harder than glass, and felt rough and smooth at the same time. Jerry held it up to his eye, and it was a small shape which resembled a squashed kite. Jerry looked at the others, to discover they all looked the same. Then it dawned on him what they were.

Crystals!

But how did they get there?

"Guys look!" He called them over and handed them each a crystal.

"How is it possible?" Milton breathed in amazement, turning the crystal to different angles, as if he was trying to find a sign that it was a fake.

"I don't know." Jerry answered truthfully. "There's a whole load more behind the mirror stand."

_"Help me! Please."_

"I don't know _how _to help you Jack!" Jerry breathed, resting his head on the wall. "I'm sorry."

"Well you can't exactly leave him again." Milton said.

"But I can't ditch class again!" Jerry said. "And I don't know how to entertain a dead person anyway."

There was a loud bang on the wall.

"Sorry, _spirit_." Jerry corrected himself. "I'll just go to class."

"Jack, that could be dangerous." Milton said.

"I don't care." Jerry said. "We'll find a way to help Jack, but we can't exactly do that when we're stuck here now can we?"

Before Milton, Eddie or Jack could do anything, Jerry was out the door. It wasn't that he didn't care about Jack, he did. But he needed some time to figure out what to do, that left Jerry in a dilemma, seeing as Jack had been waiting for help for over a hundred years. No wonder the guy was impaitent. Jerry got to English and sat down. Milton and Eddie came in shortly after, and sat on the same table.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Milton asked.

"I don't know." Jerry answered truthfully. "Maybe we could see if we could make a Oujia Board or something?"

"No, it has to be authentic, or an authentic forgery at least." Eddie said. "My Dad made one and it didn't work."

"Well, we're screwed." Jerry declared, putting his head in his arms.

"Mr Martinez! This is a place of learning, not a place for you to catch up on your sleep!" The teacher yelled. Jerry scowled and propped his head up on his fist.

"Now, as I was saying." The teacher adressed the class. "A smile is saying an object, person... whatever, is like something. Can anyone give me an example?"

Nobody's had went up. The entire class was silent.

"Mr Martinez?" He said.

"Um... Milton is like a beanpole?" Jerry offered. Everyone snickered, including Milton.

"Good enough." The teacher said. "You all have one hour to write a descripton of a place or person." He sat down on his desk.

Jerry picked up his pen, and clicked it. He didn't really want to write anything. Pressing the pen to the piece of paper, he wrote a single word. FIRE. He was going to describe fire. As he began to write, he felt something cold seize his hand, and scrawl the pen across the page, when it was done, Jerry read the message.

GET UNDER SOMETHING, ALL OF YOU.

Jerry showed the message to Milton and Eddie who shrugged. They all knew it was Jack, but why did they have to get under something? If Jack was angry, surely he wouldn't care if Jerry got hurt or not. Wouldn't he? Maybe Jack wasn't as bad as they thought.

A few seconds after Jerry put his head down, a loud scrape sounding shriek sounded throughout the room. The room _did _shake this time, lights were swinging wildly from the ceiling, and empty chairs and desks were being blown over. The noise reverbrated throughout the room once more, and large cracks appeared in all the glass windows.

_Shit. _Jerry, Milton and Eddie shot under their desks as the glass imploded, shards flying everywhere. People were screaming and cowering behind their hands. What puzzled Jerry the most, was that Jack had warned him about what he was going to do.

A scream sounded throught the room and the shards floated up into the air, and transformed into flames. They danced around the room, getting dangerously close to people's hair, but never touching them.

Jerry pulled a few books from his bag. He'd picked _Ghosts, demons, spirits, get to know the difference by Kathy Thompson _and _The secrets of the Oujia board by Johnathan Baker_. He was hoping it would shed some light on how to deal with Jack.

Jerry looked at the tip of his nose as one of the fire embers floated an inch away.

_This was going to be a long day._

~Kickin' it~

"Jerry." Miss Crawford cut through the silence of the maths room. "Do you want to explain to us all why you are away with the fairies?"

"Not really." Jerry said.

"Then how about you tell me what connotations does this line have?" She asked.

"What line?"

""He was sitting on the edge of the bath," that line Jerry." Miss Crawford growled. "What does that line tell us?"

"That he's sitting on the edge of the bath." Everyone snickered at Jerry's answer. He didn't care, he was too distracted with the whole Jack situation.

"Wrong. David you try." Miss Crawford adressed another boy and Jerry tuned it out.

Jerry found himself wishing that he should have gone to the introductory days for colleges, instead of picking just one. But he couldn't exactly leave now, he was too involved with Jack, and the mystery surrounding it. Jerry didn't fit in with them and he knew he never would, but he didn't care. A Victorian teenaged ghost was his priority right now.

As the day moved on it got harder and harder to concentrate on his work, due to Jack's anger. So far, he'd made the windows in Jerry's english room implode, all the bunsen burners in Science flame up into columns again, and in History, he had thrown a chair the teacher, narrowly missing him and cracking the whiteboard. Jerry just hoped that Jack hadn't trashed his room again. It took him long enough to clean it as it was.

Jerry had completely tuned out his work, and put his headphones in. If he was calm, and Jack trashed the dorm again, he wouldn't be as frustrated when the guys refused to help. He relaxed and listened to the music.

_Yeah, Come on and flip the coin  
Here, Now it is your choice that's right  
Gotta roll the dice_

H-H-H-High risk  
You getting high sticks  
And now its up to you  
How much you wanna spend

Nothin sudden  
Nothin miss for sure  
But life is too short to play it safe my friend

Don't hesitate, if you know it's right  
I-it's worth the fine (Ooh oh ooh oh)  
D-d-don't stop  
Kick it up a notch

And when the music drops  
It's your time to shine

Roll the dice  
Take a chance in life  
Just roll the dice  
This will be your time  
So roll the dice  
And nothin's gonna stop you now (no no)  
Woah Ah Oh

Roll the dice  
Take a chance in life  
Just roll the dice  
This will be your time  
So roll the dice  
And nothin's gonna stop you now (no no)  
Woah ah oh

Gamble  
Your a gambler  
And if you see that  
You will have no fear

Go all in  
Get to know your cards  
Play it strong and hard  
Let 'em know were here

Don't hesitate  
If you know its right  
It is worth the fine  
Ooh oh ooh oh

D-d-d-don't stop  
Kick it up a notch  
And when the music drops  
It's your time to shine

Roll the dice  
Take a chance in life  
Just roll the dice  
This will be your time  
So roll the dice  
And nothin's gonna stop you now (no no)  
Woah ah oh

Roll the dice  
Take a chance in life  
Just roll the dice  
This will be your time  
So roll the dice  
And nothin's gonna stop you now (no no)  
Woah ah oh

Right here and now  
It's going down  
Don't let this moment pass you  
Can't let it fold  
To get a ro-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Roll the dice  
Take a chance in life  
Just roll the dice  
This will be your time  
So roll the dice  
And nothin's gonna stop you now (no no)  
Woah ah oh

Roll the dice  
Take a chance in life  
Just roll the dice  
This will be your time  
So roll the dice  
And nothin's gonna stop you now (no no)  
Woah ah oh

Yeah, come on and flip the coin  
Here, now it is your choice that's right  
Gotta roll the dice

Another song came on just as the music teacher was talking about chords on a guitar.

_Aye aye, aye aye_

_Tonight the summer heat is burning into me  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh  
The rhythm of the beat will set my body free  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh_

_And everyone's moving  
Everyone's grooving  
I want and I tell you why_

_Oh eh oh, don't wanna hit the floor  
Oh eh oh, were not you anymore  
Oh eh oh, I thought inside you knew  
I just wanna dance  
Just wanna dance here with you  
Aye aye, so dance dance  
Aye aye, come on dance with me girl  
Aye aye, so dance dance  
Aye aye, come on dance with me girl_

_You see her over there that girl is on hey, hey  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh  
But I don't even care I only look your way  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh_

_And everyone's moving  
Everyone's grooving  
I want and I tell you why_

_Oh eh oh, don't wanna hit the floor  
Oh eh oh, were not you anymore  
Oh eh oh, I thought inside you knew  
I just wanna dance  
Just wanna dance here with you  
Aye aye, so dance dance  
Aye aye, come on dance with me girl  
Aye aye, so dance dance  
Aye aye, come on dance with me girl_

_Yo quiero estar contigo bailando este ritmo  
Gozando, disfrutando, lo dicho estar contigo  
Sigue, sigue, dale no pares mueve tu cuerpo hasta que acabe  
Mirala, ella no es timida bailando a mi lado viva la vida_

_And everyone's moving  
Everyone's grooving  
I want and I tell you why  
Sing it, come on_

_Oh eh oh, don't wanna hit the floor  
Oh eh oh, wre not you anymore  
Oh eh oh, I thought inside you knew  
I just wanna dance  
Just wanna dance here with you  
Aye aye, so dance dance  
Aye aye, come on dance with me girl  
Aye aye, so dance dance  
Aye aye, come on dance with me girl_

"Alright class, that's it for today!" The teacher called over the noise as the bell rang.

Eddie and Milton weren't in his Music class, so he had to walk back to the dorm alone. Music was on the other side of the college, and took Jerry about half an hour to get there. He walked quickly through the hall, trying to follow the other students who were returning to their rooms. But that wasn't the only reason Jerry was hurrying.

To get back, he would have to pass the storage closet, and he got a bad feeling from it when he went past it an hour ago. He knew Jack's door was in there, and his face was _on _it. Jerry didn't understand why everyone got so scared over a face in the door, he guessed he would have to see it for himself. But at a later date, when he wasn't tangled up with Jack's antics.

Jerry made to turn the corner, away from the storage closet, but a wall of flames suddenly erupted infront of him, blocking the entire hallway. He turned around, but the flames were blocking him again. Jerry's only alternative was to jump out the window, but seeing as it was a eight-foot drop, he didn't fancy dying.

Jerry was blown back a little as a sudden tornado like wind blasted through the hallway. He didn't know what Jack was up to, but he could tell the humor was gone. He was _angry_. But at what? _Maybe he's just good at holding grudges? _Jerry thought as he tried to evade the ever-present wind.

The storage closet suddenly burst open, but Jerry didn't notice until it was too late. He lost his footing, and tumbled back, and back, and back until he hit the floor. But it wasn't soft like the carpet in the hallway, it was hard, and cold. Stone cold. Jerry looked up in time to see the rectangle of light disappear and he heard a _click_.

He picked himself up off the floor and ran over to the door. The handle wouldn't budge. It was locked. The light flickered on, and Jerry found himself surrounded by various old items, and Jack's old door.

The face was oval-like, with slightly chiseled cheek bones, the eyes were widened in fear, and the mouth formed an O. There was also hair, but it was surrounded by flames. Jerry was shaking uncontrollably as he stared at the door. It would have scared the devil himself.

A single piece of paper fluttered down from the celing, like a wounded ghost, and Jerry caught it in his hand. He looked at it, and felt his heart tug at the message it bared. He could tell Jack had written it, the handwriting was the same as the writing on his dorm wall.

_I can't feel my senses. I just feel the cold .All colors seem to fade away. I can't reach my soul. I would stop running. _

_If knew there was a chance._

_You left me alone when I needed help Jerry, and now you're about to find out what that feels like._

As Jerry looked up, another wall of flames lapped up the locked door, but not burning it.

He was trapped.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Hahahahahahaha! Aren't I evil? The next chapter will be a filler, the one after that will be kind of a filler, and then in the same chapter, the real shit happens man! And I'm talking about the Oujia board scene. X) Heh heh heh...**

**Remember, 25+ reviews equals an UPDATE which you guys obviously love, since I haven't deleted this story. ;) I never will, don't worry. **


	4. IV

**(A/N) Thanks to the responses for the last chapter! Here's a review from ElDemonioMasscaradoLuvver1995 that really cracked me up: **_**O Darkness Blood Angel you fiend lol :D U make all of the Jarry fans so proud _ :D**_** - Well thank you very much! And I know I'm a fiend. A thirteen year old fiend with a dark mind that is. :P**

**I'm so glad you guys like this story, and I think 24 reviews on the first three chapters in is a big achievement for me, so thanks guys. How about we try for **_**more **_**35? Or 35?**

**I apologize if this chapter is a bit short, but it'll be worth it.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Job For Cowboys songs I've used in this chapter.**

**What? I picture Jerry as a JFC fan, don't judge me! I'm joking. :P**

~Kickin' it~

Jerry stood completely still. Mortified, as the wall of flames continued to burn, preventing him from getting to the door. He knew it was useless trying to call for help, everyone was already back at their dorms. Jerry found an upturned box and sat down.

He pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket, and read it in the orange light from the fire, which only seemed to be by the door.

_I can't feel my senses. I just feel the cold .All colors seem to fade away. I can't reach my soul. I would stop running. _

_If knew there was a chance._

_You left me alone when I needed help Jerry, and now you're about to find out what that feels like._

Jerry bit his lip. He shouldn't have left Jack the first time, and this wouldn't have happened. He folded the piece of paper back up, deciding he'd show it to Milton and Eddie later. Jerry tried his luck again, and walked up to the flames. With a jolt, he knew they were real. Was Jack trying to kill him?

It was too early on to tell.

Jerry tried reaching for the door handle, but the flames grew larger and fiercer, repelling him. He threw his head back in frustration and kicked a cardboard box. It tipped over and meaningless contents spilled over the floor. Nothing much scared Jerry in the room, only the face on the door did.

Jerry still couldn't tell if Jack was trying to murder him or not, but he needed to get out of there. He spotted his chance when he saw an open vent. He saw a stack of crates, and began climbing towards the vent. A sudden gust of wind blew the vent shut and Jerry fell off the crates, landing on his back. A boyish giggle sounded through ouy the storage room.

"I don't get it Jack." Jerry muttered to himself. "What are you trying to show me?"

Silence.

"Fine, be that way." He tried to get Jack to appear. "I won't help you then."

Jerry kept up his charade and plugged his headphones into his I-pod and left it playing on shuffle.

_Place your ear to the ground and cringe from the sound  
For the authority driven wolves strut closer with a mocking grin etched  
Across their faces  
Marching along with tucked shirts and rust covered badges of  
Acknowledgment  
Choking on their triggers and sweeping their unjust under the damp crimson  
Rug_

_Prejudice? discrimination? or just for amusement and exploitation?  
A broken record that continues to breed, a dismembered system that  
Everlastingly succeeds  
Tonight this adolescent says hello to his ruination,  
Tomorrow the wolves continue their domination_

_Domination! _

_Place your ear to the ground and cringe from the sound  
For the authority driven wolves strut closer with a mocking grin etched  
Across their faces  
Marching along with tucked shirts and rust covered badges of  
Acknowledgment_

_Choking on their triggers and sweeping their unjust under the damp crimson  
Rug  
A broken record that continues to breed, a dismembered system that  
Everlastingly succeeds_

_Tonight this adolescent says hello to his ruination  
Tomorrow the wolves continue their domination  
Tomorrow the wolves continue their domination_

_Prejudice? discrimination? or just for amusement and exploitation?  
Prejudice? discrimination? or just for amusement and exploitation?  
Prejudice? discrimination? or just for amusement and exploitation?_

_._

_Propel this solitary man in front of us  
With his corrupted global agenda muttering into his ears_

Corporate money stuffed into his pockets to spread his darkened gospel  
In the past the crowned once held the covenant to shape and develop a better world

Their influence and supremacy built by generating optimistic and confident perception  
Offerings to their herds of sheep  
Time repeats itself and outspoken pledges continue to not succeed  
The people have renounced trust in ideologies

Safety and protection is the contemporary vow  
For the role that will reinstall masterdom and control  
Corporate money stuffed into his pockets to spread his darkened gospel  
In the past the crowned once held the covenant to shape and develop a better world

To rescue us from uncertainty and peril that we are visionless to see or interpret  
A threat that evidently needs to be fought in a manufactured, waged war  
A vile misconception that has unfurled unquestioned while being exaggerated and disfigured  
And disfigured

Their influence and supremacy built by generating optimistic and confident perception  
Offerings to their herds of sheep

A threat that evidently needs to be fought  
A, a manufactured, waged war  
A vile misconception that has unfurled

Unquestioned  
While being exaggerated  
And disfigured

_._

_What stands before us is not a machine.  
It breathes, it will bleed, and it dreams._

It's body is covered in hundreds of wires.  
And the mouth, it attempts to speak  
It attempts to lie.

Only murmers  
Collapse from it's jaws.  
And a world, a world without.  
A world without you  
We'll rise. the Dead will pride.  
It breathes, beyond this life  
So sleep.

_Sleep among us and hesitate no more.  
Entomb-ment of-a ma-chine.  
We kneel and we plead for no mourning ahead of us.  
With only delayed movements, from it's figure  
We all begin to strain._

Entombment of a machine.  
Entombment of a machine.  
What stands before us, is not a machine.  
What stands before us, is not a machine.

My legs weaken at the sight of this damaged program.  
This program kept you breathing.  
It kept you alive.  
These circuits diffused once more.

It's body is covered in, in hundreds of wires.  
Only murmurs collapse, from it's scream.

Entombment of a machine.

But I saw it die.  
But I saw it die.  
But I saw it die.  
But I saw it die.  
We saw it die.  
We watched it die.

Jerry was suddenly thrown back into a metal shelf. Boxes tumbled down on top of him, burying him in an avalanche of old text books, lightbulbs and foldable stone slates. Jerry got up and walked over to the box he was previously sat on, but something was forcing him backwards. Jerry couldn't move his arms, legs or even his head, he couldn't even open his mouth. It felt like vices were pulling him, and he was fighting. He felt like his skin would rip off his body.

It stopped. Jerry took in a much needed mouthful of air, and looked around. It was Jack, it had to be. He was trying to tell him something, but what? He saw his I-pod light up as if a song was playing. Jerry walked over and picked it up. He took his headphones out, and a song started. Jerry was puzzled, he didn't even think he downloaded that song.

_How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors.  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home._

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life._

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life._

_Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead._

_All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
But you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything._

_Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul_

_(Don't let me die here  
There must be something more)  
Bring me to life._

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life..._

As the song ended, a box crashed to the ground. Jerry rushed over, trying not to look directly at the door, and picked up the box and all it's contents. Jerry sat back on his upturned box, and began having a look. There was two foldable slates, a stack of old registers, and a large book. Jerry picked it out and examined it.

It was sleek, shiny and covered in dust. Jerry blew the dust off and was greeted with a title written in bold lettering: _Uncovering the secrets of spirits_. And then there was no author. He decided he'd give it to Milton and Eddie to read later. If he ever got out of here. Jerry tucked the book under his arm and turned to face the wall of flames. It still hadn't gone out.

"What are you trying to show me Jack?" Jerry whispered. He looked at the book again, and saw it had a large lock. It was gold, rusted and had a large keyhole. But, looking back to when he looked in the box, Jerry didn't find a key. So where was it?

"Where's the key?" Jerry was getting frustrated, not to mention that door was the epitome of creepy.

Suddenly, the dust began swirling as if it was turning into a cyclone, and then hovered in mid-air, spelling the word: LIBRARY. The flames then died down, and the door swung open. Jerry took the book and his I-pod and ran out, leaving the door behind. Once outside in the hallway, Jerry took a moment to collect himself: Jack's ghost had just locked him in a closet, and given him this book which couldn't be opened, except with a key that was hidden somewhere in a very large library.

Boy was his life screwed.

"Jerry!" He spun around and saw Milton and Eddie running towards him.

"Where the hell were you!" Eddie cried.

"In there." Jerry jabbed his thumb towards the storage door, which was now locked shut. "With a very scary looking door."

"Jack's door?" Milton asked.

"No, Abraham Lincoln's door!" Jerry rolled his eyes. "What other door is in storage?"

"Ok, ok calm down." Milton chuckled. "Why were you in the storage room?"

"Jack locked me in there." Jerry said casually, as if he was talking about a new haircut. "But only so he could give me this." He handed Milton the large book.

"So where's the key?" He asked.

"Library." Jerry said. "That's what Jack told me."

"Let's go." Eddie said. "Before the library shuts."

The trio walked off to the library, up nine flights of steps. By the time they got there, it was almost half eight, and they didn't know if the library was closed or not. Jerry held the book tightly in his hands, not wanting to lose it. He didn't know wether to ask the librarian about it or not, but if anyone would know, it would be her.

"Well, I'm going to go ask the librarian." Jerry said, Milton pulled him back.

"What if she suspects something?" He said. "We'd have a better chance looking ourselves."

"Good point." Jerry said. "I'll take the spirits section, and you guys split up, and Eddie?"

"Hmmn?" He turned around.

"No getting distracted by the Rihanna posters." Jerry laughed.

"Fine." Eddie huffed, walking off in the direction of the sports section. Milton followed his lead and headed off to the older half of the library, where most of the authentic books were, and Jerry walked off to the Spirits section.

Last time he was here, Jerry had been scared by the book trolley bumping into something, he just hoped nothing else came up. Jerry sighed and started rummaging through the bookshelves, hoping to find a hidden passage or something, but he wasn't stupid enough to know that those types of things happened in really bad movies. After a few minutes, Jerry dropped down to the floor, searching the lower shelves.

They were caked with dust and had cobwebs in the empty gaps between the books. Since the book looked old, the key would have to be old right? Jerry bravely began brushing the dust away and started searching. He stopped suddenly as he felt a cool breath on the back of his neck, he realised it was only Jack and relaxed slightly.

"We're gonna help you Jack." Jerry whispered softly. The breath left his neck and he continued searching. A few moments later, his hand brushed against something smooth, cold and hard. Jerry closed his fingers around it and brought it into the light. It was the key. It was gold, large and rusted slightly.

"Guys!" He called into the air. "I found it?"

"Where are you/What is it?" Came Milton and Eddie's overlapping responses.

"Spirits section." Jerry yelled back.

Not a moment later, both boys were at his side. Jerry slid the key into the lock, and turned it. For an old key, it turned pretty easily. The book opened, spraying particles of dust everywhere, and something dropped into Jerry's lap. He picked it up and examined it.

"Is that a..." Milton asked.

"Oujia board?" Jerry finished. "Yeah."

"What does the book say?" Eddie asked.

"Erm..." Jerry squinted to read it. "That we need to leave the Oujia board in the place the ghost returns to, for a whole night, but a human needs to stay with it, so the board draws both the human's and the board's energy." He read.

"So, where would we leave the board?" Milton asked.

"Jack's room." Jerry said certainly. "It was where he lived."

"Ok, so we have to decide who's going to stay with it." Eddie said. "I'm sure as hell not going in there."

"We'll do this fairly." Milton pulled several water bottles from his bag, all with different colored caps. "Who ever picks the red cap, has to stay in the room."

"But we could cheat." Eddie said.

"Oh!" Jerry reached into his bag, and pulled out his hat. He put the caps into it, and shook it around. He then laid it on the floor, making sure the caps weren't visible, but acessible. "There, we just reach in at the same time and take one."

"3...2...1." Milton counted.

Their hands plunged into Jerry's hat, all scrabbling furiously to avoid the red cap. Jerry was hoping it would be him for some strange reason, but at the same time, the rational part of him was screaming at him. Minutes later, they all withdrew their hands, looking nervous.

"Green." Eddie sighed with relief.

"Blue." Milton said.

They both turned to Jerry.

"Red." He showed his cap with a weak smile.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The fiend is returning and showing **_**NO **_**mercy! Reviews are needed for the story to function. How do you think Jack's going to take to his new roomate? The Oujia board stuff is in the next chapter, so when I post it, and you scare easily, read it with a light on.**


	5. V

**(A/N) Hi guys, I know the update seems a bit rushed, but I really wanted to get this posted before I left for Cornwall. (Won't be back for ten days.) And I have, so I can check that off of the checklist.**

**And now, the chapter you've all been waiting for... the Oujia board chapter! XD Cause you guys know I love writing spooky stuff. :P And I've jumped straight to where Jerry goes in Jack's room.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs that I've used in this chapter, nor do I own Kickin' it, because if I did, the martial art would be Taekwondo (FTW!), Jack and Jerry would be together, and Kim wouldn't be so full of herself like she is.**

**I hope you guys like the chapter, lets shoot for **_**over **_**35 reviews!**

~Kickin' it~

Jerry stood outside the door-less room, clutching the Oujia board in his shaking hands. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He was only helping a dead boy, yet why did it feel like some top secret goverment mission? Jerry took a deep breath and tried to make his feet move, but they wouldn't.

"Jerry." Milton's voice sounded behind him. "You don't have to do this alone."

"Yeah, I do." Jerry's voice was quiet, and weak sounding. Something he was not.

"No, you don't." Milton smiled. "I'll stay with you."

"Nah, it's fine." Jerry chuckled lightly. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait!" Jerry turned around at the urgency in the other boy's voice. "If anything happens... I want your I-pod." Milton's mouth spread into a huge grin and Jerry had to bite his lip to keep him from laughing.

"I'll be fine." Jerry smiled. He gasped as he saw a brief apparation of Jack. It stood in the doorway. It smiled and beckoned him forward with his index finger before vanishing into thin air. Jerry gulped before venturing inside.

Jack's room looked similar to Jerry's room, only the furniture was older, the walls were dirtier and the windows were grimy. As Jerry walked towards the dresser and placed the board on it, he noticed a large scorch mark on the wood. He thoughtfully ran his fingers over it, becoming distracted by a cold chill.

Jack was here.

"I'm going to help you Jack." Jerry whispered. "I know how."

He pulled the curtains closed and climbed into the bed. It was alot warmer than Jerry had expected. He could feel Jack's chilling presence resting on the bed with him. But Jerry wasn't afraid of him anymore, he wasn't. Thunder began to roll quietly outside the window, and lighting began to crackle behind it. Jerry put in his headphones to block out the sound, and hoped it would help him sleep.

_I want my innocence back_  
_And if you can't give it to me_  
_I will cut you down_  
_And I will run you through_  
_With the dagger you sharpened_  
_On my body and soul_  
_Before you slit me in two_  
_And then devoured me whole_

_I want my innocence back_  
_I want my innocence back_  
_I want my innocence back_

_I want my innocence back_  
_And if you can't pacify me_  
_I will break your bones_  
_You think I'm bluffing, just try me_  
_I will never forget_  
_The words you used to ensnare me_  
_Till my dying day_  
_You'll suffer for this, I swear (I swear)_

_I want my innocence back_  
_I want my innocence back_  
_I want my innocence back_

_And I demand_  
_You put my heart back in my hand_  
_And wipe it clean_  
_From the mess you made of me_  
_And I require_  
_You make me free from this desire_  
_And when you leave, I'd better be the innocent_  
_I used to be_

_I want my innocence back_  
_I want my innocence back_  
_I want my innocence back_

_._

_How old are you?  
I'm older than you'll ever be  
I've been dead a thousand years  
And lived only two or three  
I don't mind telling you  
My life was ended by your hand  
The kind of murder where nobody dies  
But I don't suppose you'd understand  
Call off the search  
We've found her_

_If I am Lolita_  
_Then you are a criminal_  
_And you should be killed_  
_By an army of little girls_  
_The law won't arrest you_  
_The world won't detest you_  
_You never did anything_  
_Any man wouldn't do_  
_I'm Gothic Lolita_  
_And you are a criminal_  
_I'm not even legal_  
_I'm just a dead little girl_  
_But ruffles and laces_  
_And candy sweet faces_  
_Directed your furtive hand_  
_I perfectly understand_  
_So it's my fault?_  
_No, Gothic Lolita_

_Thank you, kind sirs_  
_You've made me what I am today_  
_A bundle of broken nerves_  
_A mouthful of words I'm still afraid to say_  
_I don't mind telling you_  
_Now that I'm old enough to love_  
_I couldn't begin to even if_  
_My pretty life depended on it_  
_And funny thing, it does_  
_Call off the search_  
_We've found her_

_If I am Lolita_  
_Then you are a criminal_  
_And you should be killed_  
_By an army of little girls_  
_The law won't arrest you_  
_The world won't detest you_  
_You never did anything_  
_Any man wouldn't do_  
_I'm Gothic Lolita_  
_And you are a criminal_  
_I'm not even legal_  
_I'm just a dead little girl_  
_But ruffles and laces_  
_And candy sweet faces_  
_Directed your furtive hand_  
_I perfectly understand_  
_So it's my fault?_  
_No, Gothic Lolita_

_I am your sugar_  
_I am your cream_  
_I am your anti-American dream_

_I am your sugar_  
_I am your cream_  
_I am your worst nightmare_  
_Now scream_

_If I am Lolita_  
_Then you are a criminal_  
_And you should be killed_  
_By an army of little girls_  
_The law won't arrest you_  
_The world won't detest you_  
_You never did anything_  
_Any man wouldn't do_  
_I'm Gothic Lolita_  
_And you are a criminal_  
_I'm not even legal_  
_I'm just a dead little girl_  
_But ruffles and laces_  
_And candy sweet faces_  
_Directed your furtive hand_  
_I perfectly understand_  
_So it's my fault?_  
_No, Gothic Lolita_

_._

_The art of suicide  
Nightgowns and hair  
Curls flying every which where  
The pain too pure to hide  
Bridges of Sighs  
Meant to conceal lover's lies  
Under the arches  
Of moonlight and sky  
Suddenly easy  
To contemplate why  
Why..._

_Why live a life_  
_That's painted with pity_  
_And sadness and strife_  
_Why dream a dream_  
_That's tainted with trouble_  
_And less than it seems_  
_Why bother bothering_  
_Just for a poem_  
_Or another sad song to sing_  
_Why live a life_  
_Why live a life_

_The art of suicide_  
_Pretty and clean_  
_Conveys a theatrical scene_  
_"Alas, I'm gone!" she cried_  
_Ankles displayed_  
_Melodramatically laid_  
_Under the arches_  
_Of moonlight and sky_  
_Suddenly easy_  
_To contemplate why_  
_Why..._

_Why live a life_  
_That's painted with pity_  
_And sadness and strife_  
_Why dream a dream_  
_That's tainted with trouble_  
_And less than it seems_  
_Why bother bothering_  
_Just for a poem_  
_Or another sad song to sing_  
_Why live a life_  
_Why live a life_

_Life is not like Gloomy Sunday_  
_With a second ending_  
_When the people are disturbed_  
_Well they should be disturbed_  
_Because there's a story_  
_That ought to be heard_  
_Life is not like a gloomy Sunday_  
_With a second ending_  
_When the people are disturbed_  
_Well they should be disturbed_  
_Because there's a lesson_  
_That really ought to be learned_

_The world is full of poets_  
_We don't need any more_  
_The world is full of singers_  
_We don't need any more_  
_The world is full of lovers_  
_We don't need any more..._

Jerry felt his eyelids begin to droop, and his head slumped to the side. His eyelids closed and he snuggled into the covers, pulling the sheet over his head to muffle the ominous sound of the thunder. He would _not _leave this room, he wouldn't.

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHH!_"

The sound of Jack's familar scream echoed through the silent night. Jerry heard the burning figure run past in a flurry of flames. But something felt different. Jerry suddenly felt alot warmer, and the black of his closed eyes, started flickering from white to red. Jerry nervously forced his eyes open, and was awake at once when he saw what was on his bed.

It was on fire!

Yet, Jerry couldn't bring himself to leave. Not now. He took a deep breath, and waited for the fire to go out. He wasn't going to deny he was scared, who wouldn't be? But what was he going to do, scream and shriek all night and let Jack view his saviour as a cowardly baby? No. He'd stay until morning.

Eventually, the fire went out, leaving behind no scorch marks, and Jerry took his headphones out and put his I-pod on the side, and closed his eyes a second time. He had to pass the time somehow. Jerry shivered as he felt something cold touch his cheek, and then his hair. The same cold chill was on his forehead for a brief second, and then his lips a little longer.

_What's Jack doing? _Jerry wondered sleepily as the chills hovered on his hair and neck, before radiating off of his stomach and chest area. His fear ebbed away instantly once he realised... Jack was trying to help him sleep. Jerry gave a sleepy grin, knowing Jack could see him, and put his arm in a protective manner, as if Jack really was with him.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

~Kickin' it~

Jerry creased his brows as a soft wind ruffled his hair, annoyed and gently shook his tired head attempting to clear it after a few moments sleep found him and he drifted back into unconsciousness. Jerry wasn't sure when exactly he'd fallen asleep, exactly as he wasn't sure of how, or what had roused him from his deep sleep.

All he knew was that it was if something in his sleep ridden mind had screamed_**get up now! **_and his body had simply responded. Jerry fought the haze of his groggy mind, his senses slowly coming back to him, but the first thing he noticed was moisture on the left side of his body.

What?

He blinked and opened his eyes. His vision was blurry but he could make out he wasn't in Jack's room anymore. He could see mixtures of greens, blues and purples. Jerry forced his eyes open ant stood up. He realised he was right in the middle of a meadow. The grass was a rich green, the sky was bluer than colbalt, and the flowers were an almagamation of different colors, pinks, purples, reds and oranges as far as the eye could see.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A boy's voice sounded behind him. Jerry whirled around, and was met with a boy who looked his age.

"Where are we?" Jerry asked.

"This was my favourite place to come when I was younger." The boy smiled fondly. "But after I left for boarding school, it was ripped up and turned into a coal mine."

"Wait... Jack?" Jerry asked.

"Yes." He nodded. "Will you take a walk with me?"

"Sure." Jerry smiled. He followed Jack to a small bench, which was sat on a hill, overlooking a vast, crystal clear stretch of water. It was beautiful, unlike anything Jerry had ever seen.

"So, you're probably wondering what you're doing here?" Jack asked.

"What _am _I doing here?" Jerry chuckled slightly. "I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"Yes." Jack smiled. "And, thanks for helping me. I shouldn't have done what I did, but I was really angry."

"Don't worry about it, I would be too." Jerry reassured him. "Just promise me, that if you get angry again, go boxing or something."

"Boxing?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you were a Victorian." Jerry chuckled.

"It's alright." Jack smiled. "I don't mind."

"Jerry!" A voice snapped him back to reality and everything was gone. The meadow had vanished, Jack had vanished, and everything was black. "JERRY!"

"AAHH, don't eat my face!" Jerry snapped his eyes open and was met with Milton and Eddie's blurred faces. He rubbed his eyes and they came into focus.

"Jerry it's almost time for class." Milton chuckled. "How did you sleep in here?"

"With a little help." Jerry answered discreetly. "Should we leave the board in here when we're in class?"

"Yeah." Eddie nodded. "And Jerry?"

"Hmmn?" He asked, getting out of the bed and following both boys to the doorway.

"Don't eat my face?" Eddie chuckled.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have stayed up all of last week playing Zombie Killers." Jerry shook his head. "It does stuff to ya man!"

Jerry walked back into his dorm and grabbed his bag, swinging it over his shoulder. He followed Eddie and Milton down the stairs, but not before shooting a subtle glance at the door-less room. Jack would get the help he needed. _Tonight._

"Mr. Martinez!" Jerry's head shot up from his arms a few minutes later.

"I didn't do it!" He went into defensive mode, but relaxed seeing as he was in class.

The teacher ignored his outburst. "Can you tell me what the square root of eight is?"

"No, I'm not..." Jerry struggled to think of someone. "Isacc Newton."

"He was a scientist Jerry." Milton chuckled quietly.

"I don't care." Jerry hissed back.

Jerry put his head back in his arms. _This was going to be a __**long **__day_. They had to wait until midnight to use the Oujia board, it was the time where the barrier between worlds was the thinnest. Excluding Halloween of course, but Jerry didn't think they could afford to wait three months.

~Kickin' it~

At midnight, Jerry, Eddie and Milton walked into Jack's old room. Jerry thought it looked creepier than the last time he was there, which was a few hours ago. The wind outside seemed to be howling, the burn on the dresser seemed larger and more ominous, and Jerry was half expecting Jack's burning apparation to start screaming and running down the hallway and then the bed would be on fire. _Again_.

He knew Jack had been angry with him for ignoring his cries for help. If he was in Jack's position, Jerry knew he would be too. But it would have been alot easier if Jack was _alive _and needed help, that way Jerry could have just asked him. But since Jack was a spirit, he couldn't tell them exactly what he needed. He would be able to tonight though, thanks to the Oujia board.

"So how to we do this again?" Eddie asked, lighting a few candles. He placed them in a circle around them, and sat next to Milton.

"We put our hands on the planchette-" Jerry also sat down, and put a small heart-shaped in the middle of the board. "-And we ask Jack all the standard questions, and he'll move it for us."

"Well why don't we just ask Jack what he wants?" Eddie asked.

"Because there might be other spirits, so we have to make sure." Milton answered.

"Are we gonna do this or sit around yapping like a bunch of dogs at the pound?" Jerry asked.

"I prefer the sitting and yapping thing." Eddie said.

"Me too." Milton said.

"_Guys_." Jerry hissed.

"Fine." They grumbled.

All three of them placed their hands gently on the planchette, and a gust of cold air blew through the room. Jerry was hoping no-one else got up from their dorms to go anywhere. The room still had no door, and they would be seen because of the candle flames and the moonlight.

"Ready?" Jerry asked, looking at Milton and Eddie.

"Ready." They nodded.

"Is anyone there?" Jerry asked.

The planchette twitched under their fingers and guided them towards YES.

"Are you from the Sun, or the Moon?" Jerry asked.

Their hands moved diagonally and upwards until it settled on the Sun symbol. They were safe. If it had moved to the moon, or made an eight with the planchette, they were dealing with a demon, or the devil. But Jerry seriously doubted that a dead, victorian, teenaged boy could be evil, but they had to be sure. That, and Jerry did have faith in Jack, eventhough he did lock him in a supply closet.

"Are you male or female?"

The planchette spelt out the word: "MALE."

"When were you born?"

"3 JULY 1892." The planchette moved quickly and returned their fingers to the middle of the board.

"How old are you?"

Their fingers went to one end of the number row, and then further up, spelling "16."

"How did you die?" Jerry felt bad for asking Jack that question, but they had to, so he could ask Jack what they needed to know.

"I BURNED." It was definetely Jack. There was one more question left.

"What's your name?" Jerry asked.

"JACK ANDERSON." Now they could get down to the _real_ business.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"YES." Jerry was about to ask Jack another question, when the planchette began moving again. "I'M TRAPPED HERE."

"How can we help you?" Jerry asked.

"THE BOOK I LED YOU TO." The boys were puzzled.

All the book had in it, was how to use a Oujia board, and what to do if the seance gets out of control, the spirit invaded your house, and attached itself to you. But amidst all that, it had _nothing _on how to help a trapped spirit. It only explained the differences between a ghost's anchor, a demon's anchor, and a spirit's anchor. Jerry had gone over the whole book and there was nothing to explain how to un-anchor a spirit.

"What about it?" Jerry asked Jack.

"THE BACK PAGE."

Jerry crawled over to the dresser, grabbed the book and sat back in the circle. He flipped straight to the last page. He were so close, he couldn't give up now. But everything shattered when all Jerry saw was the index. How would this help Jack? He held it up to the candlelight, and saw the faint lines of another page underneath it.

They'd been glued together! Gently, with his thumb and forefinger, Jerry began picking and the corner of the index, and peeling it away from the back cover. After a few minutes, a piece of loose paper fell out onto Jerry's lap. He picked it up and examined it. It was in a languge none of them could understand.

"What languge is this?" Milton wondered aloud.

"LATIN." Jack spelled helpfully.

"Well, what is it?" Jerry asked.

"A SOLIDIFYING INCANTATION." The planchette moved lucidly.

"How does it work?" Jerry asked.

"I MAKE A PORTAL WHEN SOMEONE SAYS IT."

Milton tried to move the planchette to GOODBYE, but Jerry grabbed his wrist, adrenaline surging through his veins. They _couldn't _stop now. Jerry could feel some sort of energy radiating from both him and the room. Jack _needed _him. And Jerry wanted to help him. Nothing could stop him, especially Milton.

"Jerry." Milton's tone touched on warning and he released him. "A portal is what Jack would need to get between his world and ours. Portals are dangerous an-"

"He's not." Jerry cut in.

"He locked you in the storage closet!" Eddie hissed.

"He was angry at me." Jerry said. "I left him when he needed me, I'm making up for it now. And anyway, I wouldn't have found the book if it wasn't for him."

"Jerry-" Milton tried.

"Jack won't hurt us, he's confused, trapped and probably scared out of his mind. If anything, he wants a second chance at what he never got." Jerry said softly.

"Fine." Milton gave in. "Go ahead."

"I'll do it Jack." Jerry whispered.

"THANK YOU AND I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CLOSET."

"Don't worry about it. Ready?" Jerry asked, picking up the piece of paper, giving the incantation a quick read-over.

"3...2...1." Jack helpfully made a countdown.

"_Terra, aer, aqua, ignis. Terra, aer, aqua, ignis. Terra, aer, aqua, ignis. Aedificationem uti cuneos terra vocare spiritum edidit contra. Solidatur, do viribus fiat unum, sicut et ambulatis in terra vita. Terra, aer, aqua, ignis. Terra, aer, aqua, ignis. Terra, aer, aqua, ignis_." Jerry took a quick breath. "_Terra, aer, aqua, ignis. Terra, aer, aqua, ignis. Aedificationem uti cuneos terra vocare spiritum edidit contra. Solidatur, do viribus fiat unum, sicut et ambulatis in terra vita. Terra, aer, aqua, ignis. Terra, aer, aqua, ignis_..."

As soon as Jerry began getting deeper into the incantation, the planchette began moving in a circular motion. He had never spoken a single word of Latin in his life, just Spanish, a bit of Catalan, and English. Yet, Jerry found the words rolling freely off of his tongue, he guessed that was the way with most incantations.

Suddenly, the candles began flickering, the wind seemed to amplify to a category five hurricane, thunder crashed down on the land outside, and electric bolts of lighting lit up the pitch black sky. By then, Milton and Eddie were terrified, and close to running out of the room, but Jerry read the incantation to the very end.

"..._Terra, aer, aqua, ignis. Terra, aer, aqua, ignis._" Jerry finished.

The candles blew out, shrouding them in darkness.

A bright white light flared up from the center of the board, knocking the boys to the ground. Jerry shielded his eyes and he sat back up. He peeked nervously through the gaps in his fingers, the light got considerably brighter, and began to morph into a shape, writhing and twisting. The light gave one more blinding flash, before disappearing completely.

Jerry blinked, dazed. Had it worked? He looked up where the light had been, and in it's place was a teenaged boy. He had dark brown hair and a fringe with a few strands in his chocolate orbs. He was dressed in long, light brown shorts, white button up shirt, brown jacket, and a cap was resting neatly on his head.

"We haven't offically met." The boy smiled. "I'm Jack."

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Hahahahahaha! A cliffie! Sorry for leaving you there, but cliffhangers leave you guys with a bad case of Suspense, that, and it's funny to see your reactions in reviews. Oh yeah, I knew I'd forgotten something. I need **_**more **_**than 30 reviews for the next chapter. And remember I'm going away for ten days, so I don't want any **_**OMG, update now! **_**type reviews. Critiques (nice ones), and normal reviews are fine.**

**I hope you guys liked it. **

**Latin translation:**

**Earth, air, water, fire. Earth, air, water, fire. Earth, air, water, fire. Use these building blocks of the earth, to summon forth a spirit from the other side. Solidify it, give it strength, let it be one, to walk on the earth as it did in life.**

**Earth, air, water, fire. Earth, air, water, fire. (I repeated it a bunch of times.) **

**See you in ten days! :P**


	6. VI

**(A/N) I'm back guys! I'm soooo seriously sorry I took so long. I was having the worst case of writers block for this story, and I was sucked into the Aaron Stone fandom, but I'm back baby! And I'll try not to leave you hanging (literally) quite so long again.**

**And HOLY SHIT! 40 reviews!? Thanks guys! :D**

**Ok, last chapter we left off on Jack manifesting into a solid human. So, strap on your seatbelts, because it's gonna get drama filled, probably not for a few chapters though, but it will.**

**Remember to review, and thank you to those who have been waiting paitently (and impaitently) for this update. **

**As for reviews, I'll need 48 or over. I'm really sorry if you guys think I'm being pushy, but all my Jarry stories are struggling for reviews, and I really want them to get up to at least 100, or over that. **

**I don't mean to be bitchy or anything, but since I spend hours on these chapters and stories, I think you guys can spare a measly **_**minute**_** of your time and leave me a review.**

**Ok, rant over, sorry about that, it just frustrates me a lot because I get alotta views, but only like five reviews every chapter. Especially on FSL, I'm losing more and more of you! I only got two reviews last chapter which really annoyed me. :(**

**Little note, not sure how long this chapter's gonna be, and I've made up some things about Ghosts, other stuff is 100% real.**

**Warnings: The same as always, if you scare easily, read this story with a light on, and if you do run into any ghosts... call the Ghostbusters! XD **

~Kickin' it~

Jerry's eyes flickered between the Victorian boy infront of them, to the board which had simmered down to glowing a light blue shade, and Eddie and Milton. They looked positively _terrified_. Jerry couldn't believe it had actually worked, they'd brought back the dead. But... what if Jack was still mad at him, would he hurt him? Or worse, what if Jack had tricked them and lied about being a good spirit?

"It's not possible." Milton breathed in amazement. Jerry was starting to get angry with him, why was everything that came out of his mouth riddled with doubt, or a scientific belief?

He stood up and looked at Jack with slightly widened eyes, while the other boy's eyes were looking around in wonder, as if he couldn't believe he was alive. Jerry watched in the glow of the moonlight, as Jack flexed his fingers and touched his skin. He looked amazed, like a child opening presents on christmas morning.

"I'm alive." Jack seemed giddy. "I'm alive!" Now Jerry knew he was being stupid, there was no way he could be evil, no evil spirit would stand there and be ecstatic over being alive, they'd get on with whatever it was that they wanted or needed to do.

Jerry's mouth opened, but his voice stuck in his throat as he wanted to get the Jack's attention. Why was he scared? They'd dealt with all the freaky stuff, so why was Jerry still feeling afraid? As for Eddie and Milton, he could only guess what they were feeling. Jack turned to look at him, he saw childlike joy in his chocolate brown orbs.

"It's strange..." Jack said quietly.

"What is?" Jerry asked him. Jack's eyes widened as if he was surprised.

"Being back here after..." He swallowed hard and looked down at the floor. Jerry felt sorry for him, but at least he didn't have to relive the experience of his death over and over again.

"You don't have to go through that again." He said softly, he walked over to Jack and rubbed his shoulder, comforting him.

"Uh, guys?" Eddie said. They both looked at him. "Sorry to be a moment killer, but I can hear footsteps."

Jerry's eyes widened as they got closer, and closer. Someone must have heard them or seen the glow of the Ouija board when Jack had came out of it. Milton dashed out of the room, and looked down the foot of the stairs, he turned back with widened eyes. Jerry guessed it was Principal Guplin.

"Jack, hide somewhere!" Jerry whispered frantically. "He _can't _see you!"

He did a double take as Jack suddenly disappeared. Jerry knew he was solid, and wasn't a spirit anymore, so how did he do that? He and Eddie both rushed out into the hallway, and Milton met them in the middle.

"Where's Jack?" He asked urgently.

"Disappeared." Jerry said.

"You're serious?" Milton said.

"Yeah, I just told him to hide, and then... _poof!_" Jerry said. "He was gone quicker than my Aunt whenever my Mum showed her the weightwatchers website!"

"What's going on here?" Principal Guplin said groggily, holding a torch.

"We..." Milton began. "Jerry you want to take this one?" He rushed back to his bedroom.

"No, I'll take the next one." Jerry said. He laid a hand on Eddie's shoulder. "Eddie, it's all on you buddy."

As Jerry and Milton reached their bedroom, they left the door open a crack so they could hear the conversation.

"You heard me the first time young man." Principal Guplin said. "_What's going on here?_"

"Well, we heard footsteps, and went to check it out." Eddie lied. "But nobody was there, so we thought it was Jack."

"But why were you all hanging around?" Principal Guplin asked. Jerry knew his friend was floundering, he had to go and help him. He dragged Milton with him, and they walked up to their Principal and Eddie.

"Because, we saw Jack's ghost, and tried to get it on video as proof of ghosts." Milton said. Jerry's jaw almost dropped, _Milton _was lying to the Principal? _And _going against his scientific beliefs? He didn't give him enough credit.

"But-" The man's eyes widened, and he suddenly tore off down the stairs, failing and whimpering. Jerry turned around, and saw Jack had appeared again.

"Oh thanks Jack." Jerry breathed in relief, surpressing his laughter. "I owe you one."

"No, that was me repaying you." He smiled. "You did un-anchor me from the hallway after all."

"Y'know Jack, you're actually kinda nice." Milton said.

Jack's eyebrow raised. "As apposed to what?" He folded his arms.

"Well, I, uh. I- Bye!" Milton tore off towards the bedroom and locked the door.

"Do I really look that scary?" Jack asked.

"No." Jerry answered. "But he had a hard time believing you were real."

"So did alot of people." Jack said.

"Guys?" Eddie said. "It's past midnight, we really should get to bed."

Jack nodded and walked into his own room, and took his cap off before getting under the covers. Jerry smiled and walked back to his own room, then he realized the door was locked. He banged on it with his fist.

"Milton!" He hissed. "Let us in!"

The door clicked and Jerry opened it, Eddie walked inside first, and then Jerry followed. Once he was inside, he collapsed on his bed, not bothering to change into his pyjamas. He'd had enough excitment for one night.

~Kickin' it~

Jerry groaned for the fifth time as he couldn't get to sleep. He'd been ready for at least three hours, but he couldn't drop off like he always did. _Something _was keeping him from doing so. He guessed the excitment from helping Jack, and seeing Jack manifest into a solid being, hadn't worn off yet.

He threw the covers off of him, and got up, headed for the bathroom. He switched the light on once he was inside, and turned the cold tap on. While it ran, Jerry wandered with a nauseating sickness, if everything was just a dream, a very vivid dream. He cupped his hands under the flow of water, and once his hands were filled, he splashed it over his face. The cold sent tingles throughout his body, but he didn't feel like he did whenever he woke up from a dream. So, this, was definetely _not _a dream.

He turned the light off, and walked out of the bathroom.

Jerry passed by Jack's room, and looked inside. The dim light of the sunrise was shining through the gaps in the curtains, and illuminating the bed. Jerry saw the little lump under the covers tossing and turning. _Poor guy must be having nightmares._ Jerry thought as Jack began twisting more and more. The whimpering gradually turned into gasps, which turned into sobs. Jerry walked inside, not being able to bear the pitiful sounds any longer.

He walked across the room, to the bed's headboard. A mess of brown hair was splayed onto the pillows, the sobbing had stopped. Jack must have known Jerry was with him. "Can't sleep?" He whispered quietly, crouching down so he would be on Jack's eye level.

Jack's head peeked out from under the covers, his brown eyes glassy, and nodded silently. Jerry noticed something odd: If Jack had been crying, why were there no stains on his cheeks?

"Scoot over." Jerry whispered. Jack shuffled up, allowing him enough room to climb in.

Jerry pulled the covers over both of them once he was next to Jack. Some sort of energy was radiating from him: Hot and cold at the same time. He felt his eyelids drooping from it as the waves engulfed his body. What was Jack doing to him? More to the point, _how _was Jack doing that to him?

Jack gradually curled into a ball, tucking both of his hands between his thighs, and Jerry turned on his side, watching him intently. Something pressed into his skin, and he winced quietly. Jack looked at him, eyes glowering with curiousity. Jerry reached a hand under himself, and closed his hands around cold objects. He brought them to his face, and when he squinted, he recognised them as crystals. They were dead ringers for the ones he'd found when Jack was still a spirit, and upset with him.

"What the hell?" He breathed in confusion. He looked at Jack and he looked down, as if he was ashamed of something.

Jerry brushed it off, as he couldn't make any sudden connection between the two, and put the crystals on the bedside table. As he turned back to Jack, Jerry noticed the other boy's eyes were fixed on the dresser opposite them, and he had started trembling uncontrollably. He turned his head towards the dresser, and fixed his eyes on the burn.

"Jack?" He whispered hesitantly. Jack sniffed as his eyes watered. He blinked, but no tears came out, instead a single, glint dropped from his eye, and landed with a soft _thump _on the mattress between him and Jerry.

"It was you." Jerry said, putting two and two together. Jack's tears were the crystals he'd found in his room.

A soft smile tugged at the corners of Jack's lips. "I don't know how it works either. I guess I just kept all of the traits I'd had from when I was a ghost. I have only manifested after all."

"What was it like?" Jerry asked.

"Horrible." Jack said. "I didn't know where I was. I was just floating somewhere, it was all black, and then I felt something pulling at my legs, and then I was back here."

"That makes sense." Jerry said. "I'd read it in a book, when a person has a violent death, they're more likely to return as a spirit."

"Yes." Jack nodded. "And I found I could only move from my bedroom, to the start and end of the hallway. And whenever anyone stayed in my room, I would be somehow re-living my death again. It happened alot because Rudy refused to leave the bedroom."

"Rudy?" Jerry asked. "Your best friend, the boy in the photo with you?"

"Mmhm. He always blamed himself, I wanted to scream at him not to, but I couldn't talk. I tried to manifest and get him to notice me, but I wasn't strong enough. So I tried other ways, but I think they ended up scaring everyone away." Jack said. "And when people stopped staying in mine and Rudy's room, I thought it was over, but I still re-lived my death when people _mentioned _my room."

"Sorry about that." Jerry apologised, remembering his first day at the University, when he'd asked Milton and Eddie about the doorless room 13 in the hallway. "Wait... what happened to Rudy?"

"He-He killed himself a few weeks after I died. He never got over it, dropped out of school, and then hung himself. I heard the news from the headmaster when I was wandering the hallway." Jack sniffed again and broke down crying. Jerry suddenly wrapped his arms around the other boy. Jack's arms clasped to him, like a lifeline.

"It wasn't your fault Jack." Jerry whispered softly. "It wasn't. It wasn't Rudy's either. It was just life."

"I shouldn't have agreed to it." Jack's voice was slightly muffled by Jerry's chest. "We both would have died when we were supposed to if I'd said no. It _is _my fault."

"There was nothing you could have done." Jerry said.

"He was the only one who cared that I died." Jack said suddenly. "Besides my parents of course."

"Did you see them after they..." Jerry didn't finish his sentence, not wanting to upset Jack any more than he already had.

"No." Jack swallowed a sob. "They'd already moved on. So had Rudy. I didn't see any of them, and I was all alone and really scared."

"Shhh." Jerry rubbed Jack's back. "Shhh."

He choked on a sob as he brought his face back into Jerry's eyeline. His eyes were glassy, but when Jerry looked closely enough, he could see the sadness, fear, and anger in them, each emotion telling an amplified version of the story Jack's mouth was telling. Jerry didn't know why Jack was angry, but it didn't seem major enough for him to act on. He thought every ghost would be angry, especially if they've wanted help for over a hundred years and no-one had given it to them.

He reached a hand out and brushed some strands of Jack's fringe out of his eyes. Jerry's fingers made contact with the soft skin and tremors ran throughout his body. He was _freezing_. It was like hugging an ice block from the Atlantic ocean. Jerry started to shiver, and Jack clung to him, and shuffled _even _closer. He watched as Jack closed his eyes, and he suddenly became alot warmer, it was as if someone had flipped a switch and turned the radiator on.

As he began to warm up, he moved closer to Jack, and closed his arms around him, Jack uncurled and their legs became tangled together. His face became relaxed, and more of the pleasant warmth poured from Jack's body, and engulfed Jerry. He rested his chin on Jack's head as he snuggled into him.

"Thank you." Jack whispered sleepily.

"You're welcome Jack." Jerry whispered back, closing his own eyes.

~Kickin' it~

Jerry's eyes peeled open at the faint beeping of his alarm in the next room. Jack was unfazed by it, and carried on sleeping, his breath tickling Jerry's collarbone. He still couldn't get over what had happened, he felt like he was in a movie, but he _knew _he wasn't. This _was _reality, he _had _brought Jack back to life, and he _was _in the same bed as him because he'd had trouble sleeping.

And there was _no _denying it.

He sat up as Milton and Eddie came in, Jack still didn't stir and clung to his neck. They watched in amazement.

"He must be tired." Eddie said.

"Well, running down a hallway screaming and burning to death for a hundred years would tire anyone out." Jerry responded in his 'duh' voice.

Jack moaned softly as his eyelids fluttered open, and then closed themseleves again. Jerry found the sight infront of him adorable to say the least. Jack was like a sleepy baby. It reminded Jerry of his brother when his Mum always used to wake them both up. Jerry would be the up and at 'em one, but Julio would be the sleepy one.

"Jack?" Jerry shook him gently.

"Meh." He mumbled, unhooking his arms from Jerry's neck and rubbing his face. "What?"

"It's morning." Jerry said with a quiet chuckle.

"Oh." Jack nodded, before coming out of his dazed reviere. "I don't think I've slept since... I died."

"A shower might wake you up." Milton suggested.

"What's that?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I'll show you." Jerry got out of the bed and pulled Jack to his feet. "Follow me."

He led Jack to the bathroom, and reached through the shower curtain, and twisted the dial, making hot pellets of water shoot out from the shower head. Jack's eyes widened in amazement.

"Yell if you need anything." Jerry smiled and left Jack in the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He listened, and there was a rustling sound, and then the jangling of the shower curtain's rings.

Jerry walked back into his own room, and started laughing when he saw Milton.

"What?" His friend asked.

"A shower? Really Milton?" Jerry snickered. "Jack's a Victorian, he doesn't know what a shower is!" He started laughing.

"I was _trying _to be helpful!" Milton looked affronted. "And it doesn't help that he scares me."

"He's about as scary as a bag of potato chips." Eddie backed Jerry up. "Jack's not evil, he said so himself."

"But he could have been lying." Milton said.

"He wasn't." Jerry said suddenly. But, he wasn't entirely sure himself, he'd had the inkling Jack was lying right from the very beginning. Except it was right at the back of his mind, and only crossed him when Milton, or somebody else brought it up. Because there was nothing about Jack which made Jerry believe that.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on him." He said, finding an excuse to leave the room.

Why had the sudden bringing back of a Ghost put such a strain on his friendship with Milton and Eddie? Eddie seemed Ok with the situation, but it was Milton who was flipping out all the time. Jerry was close to hitting him if he didn't stop being so "I'm always right" about everything. He clearly wasn't right about everything, and Jack was proof of that.

Jerry reached the bathroom door, hearing the patter of water on porcelain, and stepped inside, closing the door. He saw Jack's clothes neatly folded up on the floor, and a shadow standing aimlessly under the spray of water.

"Jack?" Jerry called to the shower curtain. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Jack responded. "But I don't know what half this stuff _is_,let alone what I'm supposed to do with it."

"Haven't you seen a shower before?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to watch people in them!" Jack sounded offended.

Jerry chuckled. "Hold on."

He stripped his clothes off, and stepped behind the shower curtain, into the flow of water. He felt his face begin to heat up, he'd been in the shower with his brother before, when the water was running low, and the only difference was the he and Jack weren't related. And getting him turned on.

_Fuck_.

Jerry walked up to Jack, and as he turned around, a rose blush lightly dusted his cheeks. Jerry couldn't blame him, he was nervous too, to say the least, _and _this was his first time in a shower with a boy who wasn't his brother, and the boy was a boy who had been dead for a hundred years. Jack licked his lips nervously, and Jerry couldn't help the smile that he felt forming.

He walked behind Jack, and took the shampoo bottle from the rack, squirting some in his hand at the same time. Jack was watching him intently, eyeing the drops of water which fell from his hair. "Turn around, lay back into my body." Jerry commanded softly.

Jack did as he asked without any hesitation. Jack's body felt solid, like a rock, but it was also soft and comforting, and warm, very warm. Jerry didn't really expect him to be anything else, since he'd been standing clueless for ten minutes. Jerry gently massaged the shampoo into Jack's scalp. He closed his eyes and Jerry walked him backwards a few steps, stopping him under the rapid fall of water. He massaged Jack's head some more and the soapy lather trailed down his body and was drained away.

"That feels nice." Jack whispered, eyes still closed.

"I'm glad." Jerry whispered back. Blood was pounding in his ears, and his heart was fighting with his ribcage, trying to get past it. He wasn't... attracted to Jack, was he? He'd only been a solid human for less than a day. Although, Jerry _was _feeling extremely hot, but, that was only because he was in the shower, right?

He shook himself out of his thoughts and took the mosturiser bottle. His hands were twitching and if he didn't have any self control, he'd take Jack right there and then. Some mosturiser went from the bottle, onto Jerry's hands. He began massaging Jack's body, stroking and cleaning at the same time.

Jerry rested his chin ontop of Jack's head, and sighed as the water streamed over them both once more. Was it twisted he was enjoying this? Twisted it may be, but it wasn't wrong anymore. It was in Jack's time though, and some people were killed for it if they made it public.

"Thanks Jerry." Jack said.

"For what?" He asked as the other boy turned around in his arms.

"For helping me. I think you're the only person I didn't scare away when I was asking for help." He said. "And I'm sorry I threatened you, and locked you in the supply closet. It's just, everyone here had gotten used to me, and when you came along, well I jumped at the chance of getting help."

"It's alright." Jerry smiled. "Now I just need to find a way of making it sound believable so I can say why I haven't done my homework."

"What do you have to do?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well, it's crazy, but we're studying the Victorians, and I have to write a diary entry about being a student here back in those days." Jerry said.

"I think Rudy's diary's still around here somewhere." Jack said. "He started keeping one after I died, because it was the only place he could voice his frustrations and not get hit over the head."

"I'll look for it later. I'll leave you to your shower." He smiled and stepped out of the shower, picking up a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

_He's adapting pretty well. _Jerry thought as he began to wash his hair.

He finished showering ten minutes later, and turned the water off. He blew out a deep breath, the heat of the water, and his body heat combined were starting to make him feel dizzy. Everything had just dawned on him all at once, three teenagers had defeated the boundaries of death, and brought someone back to life with a magical Latin incantation. _That would be a good idea for a TV show._ Jerry thought as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

He walked back to his bedroom, and did a mental head count. Jack had gone.

"Guys?" He asked, hair still dripping wet. "Where's Jack?" Milton shrugged. Jerry suspected he was still in a huff from being proven wrong, and Eddie was completely absorbed in the _Hannah Montana_ re-runs and the bowl of popcorn he had in his lap, so it would have been useless and pointless asking him.

_Great. _Jerry thought. _I've lost him, how the hell do you lose a boy!?_

He quickly dried off, and shimmied into his clothes. He walked out of the room and scanned the hallway. He couldn't hear any of the showers running, he couldn't hear any soft crying like Jack might have made. He could only hear the noises from his TV, and scattered conversations were leaking from open doors. He was suddenly frantic, Jack could be _anywhere _in the entire building, and his photo was up in the main floor's hallway. What if someone saw him?

Jerry wasted no time and tore down the stairs, it was like chasing after a restless toddler, who just couldn't sit still. He neared the foot of the staircase, and saw Jack looking at the photos, particularly the ones of him from 1908 and his class. He hadn't changed out of his era's clothes, so Jerry could recognise him from the back. He smiled and walked up to him. Jack noticed him and glanced sideways with a smile.

"Jack it's dangerous for you to be out here." He said. "What if someone sees you!?"

"I remember when that photo was taken." Jack said, deep in thought. "Rudy had came back from the dentist, and he wouldn't smile because he'd had a tooth out, so I had to make him."

"What did you do?" Jerry asked.

"Tickled him." Jack snickered. "Right there." He pointed to the spot in the photo where his hand was on Rudy's shoulder.

"I bet you miss him." Jerry said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I do." Jack admitted. "_Alot_, but I'd rather him be where he is now, instead of stuck how I was. But at least I got to see him. Granted I couldn't talk to him and he couldn't see me, but it was worth it."

"Did you, um, have... feelings for him?" Jerry asked suddenly.

Jack looked startled for a moment, but then relaxed. "Yeah-" Jerry suddenly felt wild jealously grip him, and he didn't know why.

"-But I doubt he liked me back anyway. Or if he did, we couldn't have gone anywhere, because people were getting killed for it. My brother was one of the lucky few who weren't. He was young, so people thought he would change."

"Your... _brother_?" Jerry said.

"Hm. He died when he was seven, I was ten." Jack said. "We were both working down in the mines, and it was pitch black, we were never left a light, and he didn't realise he was standing on the tracks, and a cart ran him over. I was over in another part of the mine, so I didn't hear about it, until someone came and told me when I went home."

"I'm sorry." Jerry said.

"Don't be." Jack smiled sadly. "We all have to lose someone we love, one way or another."

"Did you see him?" Jerry asked.

"Briefly." Jack said. "But he had to move on because he'd found peace. I hadn't, so I couldn't leave the hallway until I had, but I would have never found it."

"So..." He said after a period of silence and staring at the photos. "About that homework of yours?"

"Wait, you were serious about that!?" Jerry was amazed. "You'd just _give _me Rudy's diary?"

Jack nodded and smiled. "I'm still repaying you."

Jerry smiled back, and walked up the stairs with Jack. When they reached the top of the hallway, Jack stopped and stared at the end of it. Jerry guessed he was having a moment, so he let him be. Jack shook his head slightly, and walked into his room, Jerry followed.

"Umm, Jack?" He said. "I don't see a diary in here."

"That's because he hid it." Jack said. "If I could remember where... _Aha!_"

Jerry watched as Jack knelt down by the edge of the dresser, and pulled it away from the wall. He tapped the back of the wood a few times, changing where his fist would go. There were three solid sounding knocks, and then a higher pitched one. Jack smiled and pulled the piece of wood off the back of the dresser, and reached inside, delving around for the diary.

"Here you go." He stood up and handed Jerry a small, dog-eared paper backed book. He smiled and opened the first page, it was yellowed and the curly handwriting had faded, but Jerry could still make it out. There were a few spelling mistakes, but he could always lie and said he wanted it to look authentic.

"Thanks Jack." Jerry hugged him, and was surprised when Jack hugged him back. Although, not _that _surprised, they'd spent the night in the same bed.

"Anytime." Jack said, hugging him back.

~Kickin' it~

"Jerry?" Mrs. Dunford's voice broke his concentration. He looked up from his History paper in confusion. What was this about? Nausea suddenly hit him, had somebody seen Jack around, and told the Principal? Or worse, had somebody seen the _Oujia board_? Jerry couldn't even remember what he'd done with it.

"Principal Guplin wants to see you in his office immediately." She said, looking at a note in her hand.

A series of _oooooohhhhhh's _resonated around the classroom, particularly the back row. Jerry ignored them stood up, gathering his things, and shoved them into his bag, zipping it up. He took a deep breath, collected his thoughts, and walked to the front of the class towards the door.

"Oh and Jerry?" Mrs. Dunford said. He looked at her. "I'll need your homework."

Jerry wordlessly dug into his bag, and pulled out Rudy's diary. He felt guilty for passing it off as his homework, but Jack _had _said he could use it. And it wasn't like Rudy was going to haunt him for it. Then again, after the week he'd had, Jerry knew anything was possible when it came to Ghosts.

He walked out the door, and made his way down the empty hallways towards the Principal's office. He walked past the storage closet with a shudder, but thought about something: If Jack was alive, would his face still be in the door?

When Jerry reached Mr. Guplin's door, he knocked.

"Come in."

Jerry held his breath and nervously pushed the door open, he walked inside the office and shut the door behind him. With a sinking feeling and bile rising in his throat, he saw the Oujia board on Mr. Guplin's desk. He did _not _look amused.

"Sit down please Jerry." He ordered sternly. Jerry did so without hesitation.

"Would you like to explain what this..." Mr Guplin held up the Oujia board. "...Was doing in room thirteen?"

"Me, Milton and Eddie, were trying to contact Jack's ghost, just for a bit of fun." Jerry lied, not sure if he sounded convincing or not.

"I see. Well Mr. Martinez, were you aware that tampering with the Other side is dangerous?" Mr. Guplin asked.

"No. But like I said, it was for fun. It worked, but I think Milton and Eddie were pulling my leg." Jerry lied again, feeling more and more confident.

"S-" Principal Guplin was cut off as the multiple fire bells screamed throughout the building, blaring their warnings.

Jerry wasted no time, and got up, only to be caught up in the swarm of students, frantically trying to get away. Smoke suddenly filled his nostrils, and he coughed. _There's a real fire! _Jerry thought, pushing past the group. He couldn't leave, Jack was still upstairs, and he wasn't going to die again. He didn't know where Eddie and Milton were, but they weren't exactly his priority right now.

Jerry ran up the stairs, and stopped when he heard Principal Guplin's voice bellow at him.

"Young man! There is a real fire, get outside immeadiately!"

"No!" Jerry yelled back. "My friends are up here!"

He ran up the four flights of stairs as fast as he could. He got to the hallway, and fire had engulfed everything, except his room, and Jack's. Panicked cries of trapped people were blaring in his ears. Jerry's eyes widened as he saw Jack just standing in the middle of the hallway, he didn't look frightened at all.

He ran towards the other boy. "Jack! You have to get out of-"

But Jerry never finished his sentence. The sight infront of him was too much to bear.

Jack's eyes were blazing red, with flames dancing in them. He was standing still as a statue, his eyes completely focused on the flames. Jerry attempted to shake Jack out of whatever state he was in, but whenever he touched him, the flames grew fiercer and hotter.

Then it registered with Jerry what was going on:

_Jack _was the cause of the fire!

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) OK, that's a wrap for this chapter guys! Don't worry, everything will be explained in the next chapter, and Jack and Jerry **_**will **_**get together soon. Mark my words. I quite like how in movies they play a character off as nice, and then **_**poof! **_**Meanie ass on the horizon! How did you think I did about that? Be honest.**

**Any criticsm is welcomed, I know some of you are dying to say something, but go easy on me. :)**

**And again, I apologize for the lengthy wait of this chapter! I just love Aaron Stone so much, and me and another slash fan were trying to get more slash stories written for the fandom (It's seriously like an under appreicated male sexual tension gold mine). So I'll be busy writing a whole load, but I won't forget about this story, or any of my others. **

**I'll try and have Fatal Attraction updated soon. The chapter's already in progress.**

**Peace out suckers!**


	7. VII

**(A/N) Thanks guys! Sorry I took so long, but I saw the sudden spurt of reviews, and I was like: HOLY GLOW IN THE DARK CRAP! And I decided I'd post this chapter as a Halloween special! XD Sorry, I just **_**love **_**Halloween! **

**Oh, and if a few of you are wondering, Jack is **_**not **_**evil, but verrrryyyyyy unstable and his emotions are all outta whack. Don't forget the poor guy's been trapped on that hallway for 100 years and his best friend killed himself. **

**I've got the whole thing planned out in my head, don't worry. And I'll need 60, or over 60 for an update. **

**Warnings: Same as usual, if you scare easily, put a light on or read in the morning. (I'm only putting these tips because I may have readers who are younger than the majority of you.)**

**Happy Halloween everyone! (Well, it's Halloween in England anyway)**

~Kickin' it~

Jerry stood completely still.

Jack was the- _No! _He refused to believe it. His mind knew the truth his body wasn't accepting.

Gingerly, he reached out and touched Jack's shoulder, but recoiled almost instantly. Jack was _burning _hot, hotter than the brilliant columns of orange and yellow darting about the hallway and into open rooms. More screams and cries came as the fire began to crackle louder and burn with more intensity.

Jerry felt betrayed, no, stratch that - He _was_ betrayed. Jack had just used him to become solid so he could burn down the university. That was what Jerry's mind was telling him, his heart was telling him something else. This was _not _the little boy who couldn't sleep in his own bed because he was scared, or the sweet boy who had given him something that belonged to a long dead best friend, it was an _angry_, unstable version of him. Despite all the warning alarms blaring off in his head, Jerry couldn't bring himself to label Jack as evil, not quite yet.

The flames swirled and danced, getting hotter and hotter. Jerry was sure the University would burn down if he didn't try and get through to Jack. Milton and Eddie came running up the stairs, doubling over and panting once they found Jerry. Eddie's eyes widened, as did Milton's, but his also had a sense of _I knew it _in them. Jerry just wanted to slap it right off of his pasty face.

"Jerry!" Eddie yelled over the roaring of the blaze. "Are you Ok?"

"Fine!" Jerry yelled back.

Eddie's eyes widened even more as he saw Jack stood in the middle of the hallway, controlling the flames with his blazing red eyes. More flames appeared behind him and Milton, trapping all four of them on the burning hallway. Jerry took a deep breath, and walked closer to Jack, pulling his collar away from his skin as he began to break out in a sweat.

"Jack?" He gritted his teeth and touched the boy's scalding body. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that Jerry, or Eddie and Milton were even on the hallway with him.

He was like a man possessed. No getting through to him.

"Jack!" Jerry yelled. "You have to stop this!"

Jack suddenly whipped around to face him. His eyes were red and evil, there was no trace of the childlike chocolate brown orbs which had been so full of life and innocence. Now all that was left, was a bitter, angry, _red _pair of eyes glaring Jerry down furiously. He turned his head, Milton and Eddie were hugging each other in fear. Jerry would have laughed, had it been a horror movie, but he was trapped in his own right at that moment.

"Stop it Jack." Jerry pleaded with him a final time. "_Please_!"

"Never!" Jack's voice was demonic and nothing like his own. It was about ten octaves deeper, and much, much scarier. If anything, Jerry was more frightened than he had ever been in his life. Jack must have been so _scared_ when he burned to death, and angry no-one helped him, or made any attempt to.

"All they did, was stand there and watch while I burned to death!" Jack yelled again in the demonic voice.

"Jack, that happened a hundred years ago, you're going to hurt innocent people if you don't stop." Jerry said, all the while the screams from inside the locked dorm rooms seemed to be getting louder and louder, and the flames were brighter and much more hotter.

"Well, then let me tell you right now so you don't waste your breath." Jack's voice had gone softer, but still sounded eerie. "I don't care!" It went back to the demonic state almost instantly.

All four boys spun around at the sound of fire engine sirens. Jack chuckled darkly and looked at Jerry, before he muttered something and disappeared in a whirlwind. As the wind died down, the flames instantly turned to thick black smoke. Jerry coughed and put his hand up to his mouth.

_At least he stopped_. He thought as it subsided. There had to be some way to stop Jack before he tried again, Jerry knew he was probably unstable, but now he knew the anger in Jack's eyes had meant something. If he could, he would invent a time machine so Jack could go back to the past, and live a full life. Not a manifested-as-a-spirit-life.

Now he had an unstable ghost to deal with, a suspicious Principal, and Milton would probably be rubbing it in his face every chance he got to prevent Jerry from doing anything to help Jack further. He stooped down to the spot where Jack had been standing, and picked up a handful of crystals.

He just didn't know what to do.

The large doors banged open and the chatter of students filled his ears. Jerry looked at Milton and Eddie before nodding in the direction of their room. He walked inside, and Eddie walked in behind him just as the trapped people bolted down the hallway and started screaming their stories at Principal Guplin, and Milton ran into the room as fast as he could, and slapped Jerry upside the head.

"What the hell was that for!?" Jerry yelled, rubbing the back of his head. Milton could hit hard, for a little thing.

"I _told _you Jack could have been lying!" Milton hissed. "But no, as usual, everyone has to do what _Jerry_ wants!"

"Uh, hang on a minute." Jerry was _not _getting the blame for this, no way was he going to. "You guys could have opted out at _any_ time, I wasn't forcing you at all! And as for the Jack situation he-"

"Jack almost burned the building down Jerry!" Milton cut in. "We should have just ignored him. I _told _you all this was dangerous!"

Jerry had, had enough of Milton's "I know everything" attitude, and pinned him against the wall, holding tightly onto his shirt. Milton's eyes widened and Jerry's narrowed in response.

"You know what?" He hissed, tightening his grip on Milton's shirt. "I could have gone it alone _any _time. Jack was the one who asked _me _for help, not all three of us. Me. And his threatening message was directed at _me_, _I_ was the one he locked in the supply closet so he could give me the book. _I_ was the one who picked out the red cap, and stayed in his room for an entire night. And _I _was the one who went and spent the night with him when he couldn't sleep!" Jerry took a deep breath.

"I don't _need _your help anyway, and I don't want it. All you ever did was bring _science _into it. Well what good did that do?" He yelled. "Absolutely nothing!"

"Jerry-" Milton squeaked.

"And another thing, you don't even know what it was like for Jack as a Ghost. He never got to see his family, or best friend after he killed himself. He was all alone on that hallway for 100 years, so he's obviously gonna be a little unstable!" Jerry was still yelling, unable to calm down. He released Milton's shirt, and he fell to the ground, scrambling over to the other side of the room behind Eddie.

"Well?" Jerry said to him. "Anything you want to say?"

"Jerry, Milton's only stating the obvious." Eddie said. "Jack might be unstable, but he didn't show any signs of it before hand."

"You. Weren't. There. Whenever. He. Broke. Down. Crying." Jerry said each word slowly and carefully, so they knew he was serious.

"He was crying whenever he talked about it, needless to say I was the one with him every time, and suddenly he went crazy and almost burned the University down. If that doesn't say: Unstable, I don't know what does." He finished, breathing heavily.

"So what are you gonna do?" Eddie asked, breaking the long silence.

"I can't get through to him, and you two definetely won't be able to." Jerry mused. "I'm either gonna have to try and bring back a family member or Rudy."

"Woah, woah, woah." Milton said. "Isn't that what started this in the _first place_!" He said in exsaperation.

"You guys don't have to help you know." Jerry's voice had hardened.

"But we _want _to." Milton said firmly. "Sure, we had a little difference of opinion, but-"

"Difference of opinion?" Eddie cut Milton off. "Dude, he pinned you to a wall."

Jerry glared at him.

"Carry on Milton." Eddie said sheepishly.

"Friends stick together right? And what kind of friend would I be if I let you go it alone?" Milton asked. Jerry was about to answer, but Milton interrupted. "And you already unleashed one unstable ghost, I am _not _letting you unleash another one."

Jerry chuckled. "Deal. Eddie, you in?"

"Sure, I've got a maths test I _really _don't want to study for." He nodded.

"Well, who are we bringing back?" Milton asked.

"Rudy seems like the best option, they were best friends." Jerry said.

"How are we going to contact him though?" Eddie asked.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I think we may have to go to the library." Jerry said. "_Again_."

~Kickin' it~

"Eddie?" Jerry called through the empty library, his voice resonating off of the walls. "Found anything yet?"

"No, not yet." He yelled back.

"Oh, Jerry this is hopeless. We've been looking for three hours." Milton dropped to his knees, running his hands through his hand. "Why don't we just try the board, and see if that works."

"It won't because Rudy and Jack's family moved on. So it'll be harder." Jerry said, shaking his head. He slammed the book that was on his lap in frustration and groaned. He felt like if he read one more book, his brain would either explode, or his eyes would pop out of their sockets. Either way, neither outcome would be pretty.

"Why can't this be like one of those really bad movies where the answer is _right _infront of the really hot m- _female_ lead." Jerry had covered up his mistake before Milton noticed. He wasn't sure if he was Gay or bi, he knew he wasn't straight because of what he was feeling towards Jack when they were in the shower a few hours ago. Or was it a day ago? Jerry had completely lost track of time.

"Maybe it is right infront of us, maybe we're just looking in the wrong place." Milton said. "What was that book you were reading?"

Jerry picked the book up and looked at the title page. "Spirits - Everything you need to know." He really thought some of these book titles were inaccurate, as some books said the same things, and some had conflicting points.

"Maybe we should try looking for books that mention 'the other side'." Milton quipped helpfully.

"Maybe." Jerry hauled himself to his feet, pulling on the bookshelf, and began rummaging in the O section. He was hoping they could summon Rudy from the other side, so he could talk to Jack and calm him down, hopefully get his emotions under control so he could start blending in and living as a teenager again.

"Jerry." He jumped as he heard Eddie's voice from behind him. He was so quiet Jerry hadn't heard him. "Can we take a break? I'm starved."

"Sounds good, Milton, you hungry?" Jerry asked him.

"Yeah, let's come back in an hour or so." Milton agreed.

Milton picked himself up off of the floor, and Jerry walked out of the library with them following him. He was faced with a dilemma: What if they _did _get Rudy's spirit, but couldn't return him to the other side? Or what if he never couls get Rudy's spirit. Jack would keep having 'episodes' and would probably burn the entire university down, and/or kill someone.

Jerry was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Milton pull him behind the banister. He hadn't even realised where they were walking. They were on the main floor, with the photographs. Jerry didn't realise what was going on, until he saw Jack, standing by himself. He seemed calmer, but Jerry wasn't going to take any risks, especially since Jack could summon or control fire when he was angry.

"Oh no." Eddie said.

"What?" Jerry and Milton whispered in unison, their eyes fixated on Jack, who was simply studying the pictures.

"Frank and Jimmy alert." Eddie said.

"Whoa, I thought they were supposed to be suspended?" Milton quaked.

"No, they got off with a precaution." Eddie said nervously.

"Who the hell are they?" Jerry asked, joining the conversation.

"They're the worst pupil's at this school, and they pick on kids. Jack's their target." Milton said.

"Yeah, well I think this time they'll have bitten off more than they can chew. Jack's one _scary _dude when he's angry." Jerry said, turning his attention back to Jack.

He watched as one of the boys twisted Jack around roughly. Jerry was hoping they weren't smart enough to notice that the Jack in the photo, and the Jack infront of them were the same person. He strained his ears to hear the conversation.

"...Do you know what we do to freaks like you?" The larger boy taunted. Jack shook his head. Jerry couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling, but anything might spark his deadly anger.

The other boy brought a lighter from his back pocket. Jack took a step back, but was trapped between the boys and the wall. Jerry knew Jack would be terrified of fire, the poor guy did burn to death after all.

"Cook 'em." The larger one hooted with laughter. Jerry noticed Jack's fear began to ebb away, and was being replaced with something else. His posture was suddenly different, and his face was set in a snarl.

"Get that away from me." He said slowly and calmly. The boys laughed and got closer. The lighter's flame spluttered to life, and Jack's eyes narrowed, swirling from brown to red in almost an instant.

_Uh-oh_. Jerry thought.

"I said: _Get. That. Away. From. Me_!" Jack shouted in the demonic voice Jerry, Milton and Eddie were all to familar with.

Both boys reeled back a few steps and dropped the lighter in surprise. Luckily, it was out. Jerry continued to watch, and one of the boys grabbed Jack's arms, and twisted them behind his back. Jack struggled and growled, but he wasn't strong enough. Or was he? The boy looked like he was struggling to hold him.

"Frank, quick!" The other boy, Jimmy, grunted. "This kid's a freakshow."

Frank picked up the lighter, and walked forward to Jack, putting the unlit object right into his face. Jack roared, and Frank was blasted backwards, landing on the other side of the room, sliding down the wall. Jerry's eyes widened in amazement and horror. Jack twisted his body, and flung Jimmy to the ground. He looked around, before disappearing in a whirlwind again.

"Damn." Jerry whistled. "He's strong for a little thing."

"Ok, forget food, we need to find that book." Milton said, already running back to the library.

Jerry and Eddie wasted no time and tore after him. They all reached the library and raced towards the Spirits section, thoughts of food being completely forgotten.

Eddie went with Milton to look in the T section, and Jerry stayed in the O section. There was always confusion about where to put books about the 'other side' in the library, so any books on that topic were put in either section.

Jerry pulled out an old looking book, and read the title, but to his dismay, a crystal ball and a Pyshic were needed. All he had was two friends, and a Oujia board. He threw the book on the ground in annoyance, and began looking at various other titles. He pulled out a large green book, but dropped it as a yell startled him.

"Jerry! We found something!" Jerry rushed over to where Eddie and Milton were crouched.

They stood up and showed Jerry the book. _Contacting the other side. _Once again, there was no author. Jerry couldn't help but notice the co-incidence that whenever a book proved itself to be needed, there was never an author. He took the book from Eddie and Milton and scanned the contents page, flipping straight over to page 66, _Contact_.

"What does it say?" Eddie asked, craning his neck.

"To summon a spirit from the other side, use a possession of the person you're contacting, and recite a simple Latin incantation." Jerry read from the book. Why was everything always in Latin? He studied the page, and the incantation was written below a picture of a cartoon ghost. Jerry guessed the author tried to pass it off as a children's book, but anyone _looking _for the information would be able to find it easily.

_"Rumpe velum, devolvat spiritum. Eum, concessit transitum ad mundum vivorum, et mortuorum, cum sic fata redire ad saeculum illud." _Jerry read the incantation in his head, and then looked at the English translation.

_Break the veil, unleash the spirit. Bring him forth, allow him passage into the world of the living, but so he may return to the world of the dead when his destiny is fulfilled._

This was what they needed.

"Now we just have to get back Rudy's diary from my History classroom." Jerry said.

~Kickin' it~

All three boys peeked through the glass window of the classroom door, and saw 'Jerry's' homework on the teacher's desk. Jerry tried the door, and to his luck it was open. He walked inside, observing the empty classroom, and swiped the diary from it's spot on the desk. He walked back out with it in hand, and shut the door.

"Are you sure that's Rudy's?" Milton asked.

"Well nobody else would write about-" Jerry opened the diary. "One second." He held up his index finger, and flipped through the pages. "Nobody else would have wrote: "It's my fault Jack died" would they?" He finished sarcastically.

"Ok, ok." Milton chuckled. "Just making sure."

The three of them made their way back to their room, and locked the door behind them. They didn't need anyone hearing and ratting them out to the Principal again.

Jerry set the diary down on the floor, and picked up the book, opening it to the page with the incantation.

"Ready?" He looked around the room, reciveing two nods.

Jerry took a deep breath, and began. "_Rumpe velum, devolvat spiritum. Eum, concessit transitum ad mundum vivorum, et mortuorum, cum sic fata redire ad saeculum illud_."

Jerry almost dropped the book in surprise as a boy materialized infront of them. He had sandy brown hair, and the same dark brown eyes as Jack, and was wearing the same type of clothes as him. It was Rudy. He looked around, confused.

"Who are you?" He asked Jerry.

"Uh, I'm Jerry, and this is Eddie and Milton." Jerry pointed around the room. "And we need your help."

"With what?" Rudy asked.

"Jack. He's- Well, we helped him, and his emotions are a little out of whack right now." Jerry said. "Put it this way, Angry Jack equals red eyes, demonic voice, and fire everywhere."

"Can't say I blame him." Rudy said. "I'd probably be angry too."

"We were hoping you'd be able to talk to him, and calm him down." Milton said.

"I'll try." Rudy said. "But I don't know if it'll work."

"We have to try something, or Jack could end up killing someone." Jerry said.

"Where is he?" Rudy asked.

"We don't know." Jerry shrugged. "Last time he almost burned the place down, he was out in the hallway."

Rudy looked like he was about to say something, but the fire alarm blared, and cut him off. Jerry wasn't taking any chances, he unlocked the door, and peeked his head around. Jack was walking up the stairs, slowly and ominously, like a crazed serial killer in a horror movie. Jerry didn't want to try and guess what had angered him this time.

"Rudy, can you get over there so he can't see you?" Jerry asked the transparent boy next to him.

"Yes." Jerry blinked and Rudy was over by the banister, Jack was once again oblivious.

His eyes turned red and flames erupted from the floor, licking up all the wood. It was only then, did Jerry realise, nothing had burned from last time, although it looked like things were going to this time. Jerry coughed and stumbled out of the safety of his room, towards Jack. The boy turned his head.

"Jack, please, you don't have to do this." Jerry said.

Jack remained quiet, and stared at Jerry, so he continued.

"You're scared, I know, but you could kill someone." Jerry knew Jack wasn't going to listen to him, so he motioned for Rudy to come over, and help.

"Jack." He said softly. Jack's features, flickered as he heard Rudy's voice. Jerry mouthed: "Turn around."

Jack did, looking slightly confused, and came face to face with his dead best friend who was transparent. He blinked a few times, his eyes returning to brown, and the flames immeadiately simmered down. Jerry went and stood next to Rudy, while Milton and Eddie watched from behind the bedroom door.

"Rudy." Jack breathed. "How are you-? I don't-"

"Jack, I get that you're angry, but it did happen 100 years ago, if anything you should be blaming _me_." Rudy said.

"I don't think I could ever be mad at you." Jack said quietly. "Or blame you. You were my best friend."

"And you were mine." Rudy smiled. Jack smiled back, but his eyes were glassy.

He blinked and crystals began falling from them. Jerry watched as Rudy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jack's shaking body. He gingerly hugged back, and buried his face into Rudy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice muffled, but audible. Then he looked Jerry in the eyes. "I'm _so _sorry."

Rudy pulled away from the hug, and held Jack at arm's length. "It's Ok Jack, you haven't hurt anyone."

"I have." Jack sniffed. "There was a guy trying to burn me, and I got really scared and he ended up across the room."

"Well if he's being an idiot like that, I don't blame you." Rudy said. "But as my best friend, do you promise to stop this?"

"I promise." Jack nodded.

Jerry turned around, as did Jack and Rudy, at the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Jerry thought for a moment it was a student, but it was Principal Guplin. And he looked _mad_.

"Jerry. I told you to-" The man was so angry he couldn't finish his sentence. A large vein was throbbing in the man's temple, and his face had gone red. He removed his hand from his pocket, and pointed an object at Jack, who took a step back. Jerry's eyes widened once he realised what it was.

A gun.

"Principal Guplin, _what _are you doing?" Jerry asked, slightly terrified at the sight of his Principal holding a gun to Jack. Milton and Eddie rushed out to where Jerry was.

"I've had enough of your shenanigans." The principal growled. "And I know _full well_ Jack was the one who started the fire."

"He didn't mean it, please don't shoot him." Jerry and Rudy pleaded at the same time.

"It's the only way to end this." Principal Guplin said firmly.

Jerry couldn't let this happen, after all they went through to help Jack, they'd be right back to square one if he was shot because he would have had _another _violent death. As Principal Guplin's finger twitched, and the trigger was pulled, Jerry ran infront of Jack.

His brain couldn't process what had actually happened. Everything was blurring, and all he could register was fire incasing his organs. It was so painful that he felt tears building up in the back of his eyes. His hands flew to his stomach, and blood poured from a wound. He collapsed on the ground, four worried looking faces surrounding him. He finally pieced together what had happened.

He'd been shot.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Muawhahahahahahahahaha! Talk about being evil. So, what did you guys think? Be honest, and remember, I'll need 60 or over sixty for an update. :-)**

**And to Chickenleg718, in one of your reviews, it was like you read my mind. I'd had the idea of Rudy stopping Jack going crazy since I wrote chapter 1! Spooky huh?**


	8. VIII

**(A/N) Hey guys, sorry I took so long, but here's the next chapter. And don't worry, I can promise Jerry isn't going to die. **

**Remember to review, speaking of reviews, here are a few of my favourites. :-)**

**.**

_Update or be molested by the gods of slash and yaoi_. - Guest

**I found it quite funny and was sniggering for a while. Well, I've updated, so I'm safe. :) I think... :O**

**.**

_Completely amazing ive been waiting for a genius like u to figure out wat to do keep them coming_ - **Loverboy13**

**Oh I will, like hot pancakes smothered with chocolate. (Yummy...) I've got every intention to finish this story so I can write new ones. :P**

,

_Everytime I think about this story I smile  
Everytime I see u update your stories I cheer  
Everytime you dont update I cry  
Everytime I read a chapter I shed tears of joy  
I LOVE U D.B.A.!_ - **Yaya**

**Awww, thanks. I love reviewers like you. I actually smiled when I read that. It just goes to show, what started out as a small idea when I was eating pancakes, can turn into something awesome that people love. :)**

.

**Ok, onto the story. *Gets a microphone* JERRY! STOP EATING YOUR KETCHUP BLOOD WILL YOU! **

**Jerry: Sorry. *Lies back down***

**Jack: It's tasty.**

**Rudy: Guys. She's trying to start the chapter, shut up!**

**Me: Thank you Rudy. *Grabs microphone again* ACTION! **

_**This piece of humor is not to be taken literally, Jerry is really dying. **_**(In the story of course.)**

~Kickin' it~

_Pain. _

Unbearable pain.

It was all Jerry's brain could comprehend, and it was all he was aware of.

Blood continued to soak through his shirt, and his fingers as he tried to staunch the blood flow. He was dying and there was nothing anyone could do. He was probably going to end up like Jack: Reliving his death on the exact same hallway. Jerry never thought he'd go this way, saving a manifested ghost boy from death by a bullet. And _where_ did Principal Guplin get his gun from...?

Worried sounding voices were buzzing all around his mind, but they were getting further and further away from him, or maybe he was getting further away from _them_? His vision was starting to darken, and he felt the pain of his internal organs beginning to shut down as the bullet slowly, but surely sliced it's way through his body.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" Principal Guplin's worried voice was chanting over and over again.

With great effort, he turned his head towards the man who had just shot him, only to see him being blasted through the air. Jerry felt sick at the large, resounding _crack _that echoed off of the walls. His unconcious body rolled down the stairs and landed at the bottom with a thud. He had no guesses as to who did it.

"Jack!" Milton's voice was yelling. "Calm down!"

"Milton! How do you expect _anyone _to calm down when Guplin just _shot _Jerry!" Eddie yelled back, standing up for Jack.

"He was saving me." Jack said, sounding scared.

"What are we gonna do?" Milton panicked, fisting large amounts of his hair.

Jerry's breathing was getting more and more laboured by the second. He was going to die if nobody did anything. Blood rised from his chest to his throat, and slithered slyly out of the corner of his mouth, and down the side of his chin. A pulsing sensation was radiating from where the bullet lay under his fingers, it was unbearable.

"Something, I hope." Jerry coughed out more blood. Jack's worried eyes were looking at him, wracked with guilt and sadness. _He'd _caused Principal Guplin to be mad enough to shoot him, yet Jerry couldn't bring himself to be mad at Jack. Maybe because, he would have done the same thing if he was in Jack's shoes.

"I know what I can do." Jack said. He placed his hands over Jerry's heart, one on top of the other, and looked down at him. His eyes glowed a briliant blue, before they were covered with his eyelids.

"Jack." Jerry began weakly. "What are you-" He was cut off as a searing screech of pain flew from his lips as an ice cold chill spread down his entire body. What was Jack doing? He looked up at said boy, his eyes were closed very tightly in concentration.

"Jack stop it!" Rudy put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "You're not strong enough!"

"That man was aiming for me!" Jack responded angrily, eyes still closed. "The least I can do is bring Jerry back!" Bring him back? What was Jack talking about?

His eyes shut almost instantly, and he couldn't open them. Something was floating, swirling into focus in the darkness. Jerry saw pure white, and he looked around, frightened. To his horror, he was all alone.

"Hello?" He called out. "Hello?"

Jerry tried to run, but he had no idea of where the whiteness began and ended. He put his hands to his stomach, and there was only the bullet hole in his shirt. The skin was as smooth as it had been before the bullet penetrated it. He didn't understand how, but he was grateful, because there was no more pain.

He wasn't dead, was he? Jerry looked around again, and he was still alone. He turned around, and hit into something. It was soft, but felt firm and hard at the same time. Jerry took a few steps back, and was met with Jack's smiling face.

"Jack!?" He spluttered. "How the hell are you here?"

"It worked." Jack said, sounding amazed. "It actually worked."

"What worked?" Jerry asked, intrigued.

"You're dying, and I managed to catch you in Limbo before you went to the Other Side." Jack explained. "We're halfway between the two worlds right now. This didn't happen to me though. I was in so much pain I just wanted it over with."

"So, how do we get back?" Jerry looked around at the whiteness, to emphasize his point.

"Just take my hand." Jack said like it was the most simple thing in the world. "And come back with me."

"Just like that?" Jerry was skeptical.

"Just like that." Jack smiled. "But I'm struggling so you have to make your decision quickly."

"Let's go." Jerry, still holding Jack's hand, walked towards the neverending stretch of white, and felt the excruciating pain returning to his stomach, numbing his body...

"Jack stop!" Rudy's voice came into focus just as Jerry took in a huge gasp of air. As he looked around frantically, he realised what Jack had meant when he said he was struggling.

He was breathing heavily, eyes still shut, and dark, thick blood was stemming from his nose and dripping down his neck. Jerry gently gripped Jack's hands, and lifted them off of his chest. His eyes flew open, the blue fading as quickly as it had appeared.

"I did it." Those soft words passed Jack's lips, before his eyelids began fluttering madly. They closed completely, and he slumped forwards into Jerry's arms, completely and utterly weightless.

"Jack?" Jerry shook him gently. He wasn't responding. His eyes widened in fear and his body grew cold. Jack wasn't... dead, was he?

"Please say he'll be OK." He turned to Rudy, turning Jack's body around and resting his head in his lap.

A small smile graced Rudy's face. "He'll be fine, he just used up too much engery from being angry and summoning all that fire. If he hadn't done that beforehand, he'd be awake right now."

Jerry nearly passed out himself from relief. "That's good." Then he turned to the stairs. There was a slight dent in the wall where Jack had blasted Principal Guplin back in a fit of anger.

"What are we gonna do about Guplin?" He asked Milton and Eddie. As usual, Eddie just shrugged, Milton was the one who opened his mouth.

"We'll just say he fell down the stairs. The autopsy will say he broke his neck by slipping, because there aren't any signs that Jack _physically _pushed him." He explained. Jerry smiled, what would they do without Milton?

"Alright then." He stood up, gently putting Jack's head on the floor. "I'm just gonna take Jack back to our room, and then we'd better go downstairs. I think the police are here."

Jerry then scooped Jack into a fireman's carry, surprised at how light he was, and walked towards his dorm room. He opened the door one handed, and walked over to the bed. He pulled back the sheet, and laid Jack down gently on his bed, pulling the sheet back over him.

He then walked down the hallway, to the bathroom. Milton and Eddie had gone downstairs already, Jerry could hear Milton's voice weaving a perfect web of lies. He got into the bathroom, and ran some cold water into a bowl, which had been left on the windowsill from another student, grabbed a flannel, and went back to his room as fast as he possibly could.

"If he wakes up." He said to Rudy, setting down the bowl of water and the flannel. "Tell him I've gone to class, and I'll see him when I get back."

"Will do." Rudy smiled, taking the chair from Milton's desk and sitting near Jerry's bed. "How long are you going to be?"

"Only an hour." Jerry disappeared out of the door, and headed downstairs.

Milton and Eddie were talking to two police officers, and a gurney with a black sheet on top of it, was wheeling Principal Guplin's body out of the University. All the other students were being told to go about their business like normal, and they obeyed without question.

"So, what was your relationship with the deceased?" An officer asked Milton.

"School Principal." He said.

"And he fell down the stairs from the fourth hallway?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jerry spoke up. "He was just walking back downstairs, he must have slipped on the rug or something."

"Thank you for your help lads." The officer said. "We're treating this as an unfortunate accident. Now off you go, you've got class haven't you?"

Jerry walked off to History, with Milton and Eddie behind him. He was glad that Police weren't treating the case with suspicion, as it made it easier to hide Jack upstairs, without having to shove him under the bed in case an Officer came in to search for suspicious items.

Jerry, Milton and Eddie took their seats, just as Miss Crawford walked into class, her blonde hair flowing behind her.

"Ok class, since you're regular teacher is out for today, I'll be taking his class." She said. "Now, where were you up to on the Victorians?"

"He'd just taken home our diary entries to mark them." A Scottish girl spoke up.

"Did he say what you were doing afterwards?" Miss Crawford asked.

"Aye." The girl nodded. "He said we were going to learn about the hygiene back then, and he was going to show us a video."

"Alright, I'll just go and find it, you, chat amongst yourselves." Kim waved her hands dissmissively and left the room. Chatter instantly swarmed Jerry's ears. All he could think about was Jack, laying in his bed, with no idea when he'd wake up.

"Do you reckon Jack's gonna be alright?" He whispered to Milton and Eddie.

"I don't know, he looked, well, excuse the pun, but, whiter than a ghost when he was trying to bring you back." Milton said. "Maybe he's like a battery. If he uses up too much energy, he needs a recharge."

"I hope you're right Milton." Jerry said, just as Miss Crawford came back in with a disk on her index finger.

"No talking during the video." She said as she pressed play. "And Jerry?"

"Yeah?" He looked up.

"If you fall asleep, there'll be trouble."

Jerry chuckled, and propped his head up on his fist. The video slowly drained the hour away. It was mostly about dental hygiene and how the present day dentist's differed from the dentist's back then. They were certainly alot more cleaner, that was for sure.

"This is so boring." Eddie whispered.

"I know." Jerry said. "I just hope Jack's Ok."

"He'll be fine Jerry." Milton whispered. "Rudy's with him."

Jerry rested his head in his arms, and strained his eyes to look at the rest of the video. Maybe it was all in his head? Maybe he just worried about Jack too much. But, he couldn't really find any reason for that to be a problem. He cared about Jack, much more than he wanted to admit or have anyone believe, he wouldn't have helped him if he didn't.

"JERRY!" Miss Crawford yelled.

"I wasn't sleeping, I swear!" Jerry said truthfully.

"See me after class please." She said.

Jerry groaned theatrically. Miss Crawford was possibly one of the meanest teachers he'd ever came across.

The bell _finally _rang just as the video was coming to an end. Jerry stayed in his seat, whilst the other students filed out of the classroom. Miss Crawford was just popping the video back into it's case, when he walked up to her.

"Jerry. Do you know why I've kept you after class?" She said.

"Because you thought I was sleeping?" He guessed.

"Oh alright, I'll let you off, just this once." Miss Crawford said. "But between you and me, it's only because I've got a hot date tonight."

"Little too much information there Miss." Jerry chuckled on his way out. "Who is it?" He doubled back curiously.

"The Physics teacher." Miss Crawford looked smitten.

Jerry didn't say anything else, and walked out of the classroom. _Huh, teachers __**really **__do have lives_. He thought on his way back to his room. He passed the storage cupboard on his way there, and curiousity got the better of him. He opened the door, and peeked inside at the large slab of wood that was 'Jack's door'.

His face was still in it, but instead of looking scared, he looked happy. Jerry could make out a huge grin on his face, and the cap he wore came into view too. Jerry shut the door with a chuckle, and walked towards the staircase. That door was definetely one of the things on the very long list of strange things he'd seen.

Jerry ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. He just hoped Jack was awake, or at the very least, alright. He pushed open the door to his room, and Jack was still laid in his bed, under the sheet. He was pale, and breathing steadily. The blood from his nosebleed had dried on his skin. Jerry reached out, and gently brushed some of Jack's fringe away from his eyelids.

He picked up the flannel which was next to a bowl of cold water he'd left for Rudy when he had to go to History, and dipped it in. Once the flannel had absorbed as much liquid as it could, Jerry wrung it out and placed the damp cloth on Jack's forehead, hoping it would wake him up.

Jerry sighed as his attempt was unsucessful, and sat on the chair which was next to his bed. He used the moist flannel to wipe the blood away from Jack's skin. When he was done, he put the flannel beside the bowl, and studied Jack's sleeping form.

Jerry gently ran his fingers up Jack's arm, stroking his face when he'd reached it. His skin was so soft, Jerry found himself getting lost in the sensation of touching it.

"You love him." Rudy's voice sounded from behind him.

Jerry hadn't even heard the other boy come back into the room. Rudy sounded sure of himself, whereas Jerry wasn't sure at all. He felt _something _for Jack, but he wasn't sure if it was love. His stomach swam and his skin burned intensely whenever he made contact with Jack, so maybe it was.

"I think I do." Jerry breathed heavily. "I mean, I don't know. And, Jack said he loved you. So I don't know how he feels about me."

"I'm pretty sure he's moved on from me now." Rudy put a hand on Jerry's shoulder, and stood over Jack. "I can tell he feels something for you too. You did save him from an eternity of repeating his death over and over again."

"Yeah, I suppose I did, didn't I?" Jerry said, impressed with himself. Everything seemed so surreal, him being shot by Principal Guplin, and Jack bringing him back and passing out.

"And after all, he did insist on bringing you back." Rudy said. "And even though his nose was bleeding and he _looked _like he was going to die, he carried on. For _you_. I'm pretty sure he loves you back."

"How?" Jerry asked.

"When you brought him back, what was the first thing you did?" Rudy asked him.

"Comforted him I guess." Jerry mumbled, remembering when he'd put his arm around Jack, and was quite taken with his child-like joy at being alive.

"And he opened up to you, didn't he?" Rudy guessed. The Ghost had hit the nail on the head.

"Yeah, he'd had trouble sleeping, so I-" Jerry said. "Well, you get the idea."

Rudy looked like he was going to say something else, but a small moan distracted them both. Jerry looked at Jack, who was stirring.

"Jerry?" Jack's eyes were still closed, but he seemed to know Jerry was there, being completely oblivious to Rudy, who was his best friend.

"I'm here Jack." He held the boy's hand, and stroked his thumb across it. Rudy smiled knowingly.

Jack's eyes slowly opened, and Jerry wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, closing his eyes once he felt Jack hugging him back. He suddenly wanted to kiss Jack, and claim him as his, but he held back because he didn't know how Jack would react.

"Are you alright?" Jerry asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jack nodded, still sounding weak. "What time is it?"

"Time for me to go." Rudy said.

"What?" Jack sat up, with Jerry supporting him. "Oh, that's right, Jerry just summoned you. Didn't he?"

"I'm afraid so Jack." Rudy smiled sadly. "As much as I'd love to stay, you've got new friends now."

"Well, we'll always have putting glue on Miss Bennett's chair." Jack chuckled softly in remembrance.

Jerry stood up just as Rudy went and sat next to Jack on the bed. He leant forward and whispered something in Jack's ear. His eyes widened a little, but then they returned to their normal size once Rudy whispered something else.

"Oh." Jack said softly. Jerry was curious. What did Rudy say to him?

Jerry felt jealous as Jack and Rudy hugged, but managed to keep his mouth shut. They broke the hug and Rudy stepped into the centre of the bedroom.

"Jack?" He said. "You even _think _about misbehaving, and I'm coming straight back."

"Yes Sir." Jack laughed. Jerry's body felt warm again. It was nice to hear Jack laugh, it sounded like silvery notes.

Jack went and stood by Jerry as Rudy waved them goodbye, and disappeared in a flash of white light. Jack sniffed, and Jerry thought he was going to start crying again, but he didn't.

"Are you Ok?" Jerry asked him, putting his arm around him.

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "I'm alright. It's just that, well-"

"What?" Jerry asked.

"Rudy told me that you loved me." Jack said.

Jerry fought the heat and blood that was rising to his face. _That little-! _He was a bit mad at Rudy for telling Jack that, but he was slightly thankful for him breaking the ice. But it still didn't make the situation _any _less awkward whatsoever.

"It's not wrong anymore Jack." Jerry said softly. Jack was from an era where being Gay was wrong, and people were killed for it, so if he was going to have a chance with him, he had to show Jack that it was perfectly normal.

"I know that, it's just I..." Jack trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Rudy was your first love, just like Spanish is my first languge. I get it." Jerry smiled.

"Doesn't mean I can't move on though." Jack smiled back.

"No it doesn't." Jerry said.

"Jerry I love you." Jack said, biting his lip nervously.

Jerry sat there, frozen for a moment. He snapped back to life almost instantly. He brought his hand up to Jack's cheek, and stroked it lovingly. He wanted to tell Jack how being with him made him feel happier than he had in a long time, and that he cared about him more than anyone. But he couldn't bring it all into words, instead he chose four that he knew Jack would like.

"I love you too."

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Well, there you have it guys. Haunted Hallway's latest chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad. I'll need over 70 reviews for an update, but if it gets over 70, and I haven't updated, please be paitent. I'm not a witch, I can't update whenever I snap my fingers. I put alot of thought into these stories, so that's why I take so long.**

**Peace out sucka's!**

**- Halia-Jessica. :-)**


	9. IX

**(A/N) I'm SO sorry I took so long guys, but hot chilli pie, I **_**finally **_**finished this sucker. Sorry about the long wait, but I had major dis-inspiration for this story, was in a slump because my stories are barely getting reviews anymore, and I wanted to get all my things I was updating done, so I could upload it all at the same time, and it took a rather long time, seeing as I've updated like nine things. **

**Enjoy guys, I hope you like it.**

~Kickin' it~

Jack's chocolate brown eyes lit up as a smile graced his pale complexion. "Really, you really mean that?" He asked. Jerry, with his hand still on Jack's cheek, brushed his thumb over the stretch of skin and chuckled softly. Jack obviously needed a little more conviction, and Jerry had one last trick up his sleeve.

He leant in towards Jack's lips, well aware of how unexperienced they both were, and kissed him softly. Jerry slid his other hand up Jack's chest, curling it around his neck, intentionally pushing them closer to each other. Jack's lips were soft, like honey drizzled over a freshly made cake, but seemed eager to go further. Jerry smiled as he felt Jack's hands hesitantly wrap around his waist.

He snaked his hand into Jack's hair, and wrapped it around the back of his head, cradling it gently as he pushed his tongue past the seam of Jack's lips. Jack's tongue lay dormant in his mouth, but gave a few hesitant twitches when Jerry's brushed against it. Jerry moaned suddenly - Jack's mouth was warm, inviting and left him wanting to leave nothing to his imagination.

Jerry felt Jack's fingers slowly trail up his chest, and spread out to cup his cheeks, igniting a fire deep inside his core which he'd never experienced before in his life. Jack's lips began to move more eagerly against his, but he could taste the deep breaths he was trying to suck in. Unwillingly, Jerry parted their lips, allowing Jack to take in the air he needed. His eyes were clouded over with a look of lust which Jerry had never seen before.

"Of course I do silly. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't." He brought himself back to Jack's earlier question, feeling like his smile was permenantly plastered to his face. "But to show you just how much I do, I'm gonna take you on a first-rate tour of present-day Seaford. Seriously, this place has changed more than I change my socks." He heard Jack snigger softly.

"Speaking of changing, what am I going to-?" He gestured down and his Victorian-era clothes.

"Wear?" Jerry finished for him. "No problem, you look about the same size as me so you can wear some of my clothes, but we'll go shopping later."

"What, and get manicures too?" Jack snickered.

"Enough with the sass mister." Jerry playfully pointed a finger at him. "Jeez I can't keep up with you, one minute you're a shy little thing, next you're an angry demon - quite literally - and now you're just-" He broke off, truly unable to find the next few words he needed to finish his sentence which described the expression Jack was displaying.

"I'm happy." He smiled, wrapping Jerry into a tight embrace which he immediately returned. "And it's all thanks to you."

"Hey, they don't call me the "ghost whisperer" for nothing y'know." Jerry chuckled. It was uplifting to hear those words coming out of Jack's mouth. He'd finally gotten what he wanted - another shot at his life, which had been torn from him so cruelly.

"Who calls you that?" Jack broke away from the hug with a cheeky little grin on his face.

"Nevermind that. I'm gonna teach you something _everyone _this day and age, should know how to do, and or have attempted." Jerry said, his hands still on Jack's shoulders.

"Which is...?" Jack asked, his voice trailing off into oblivion.

"How to make a pancake." Jerry said simply.

If their current conversation was on a TV show, the audience - Jerry included - would have been bursting out with laughter right about now. He knew it sounded ridiculous, but it would give them something do to, especially now all the major drama was over, and the only big thing going on was that Mr. Guplin's funeral needed organizing. Jerry was praying that everyone would do what Milton had told him, and think he just fell down the stairs. A quick feeling of dread and uneasiness swelled in his stomach.

"What's a pancake?" Jack asked with a tilt of his head. He brought a hand up to stop his cap from tumbling off his head.

"You'll see." Jerry eyed him mysteriously. "Come on." He took Jack's hand, and pulled him from the bed. He poked his head around the door, and it was strangely quiet, so he came to the conclusion that everyone was attending their classes.

He walked out into the open hallway, going down the stairs with Jack still in his grip. He knew no-one was allowed in the kitchen except for the staff, but he never had been a stickler for the rules anyway. He led Jack through the twisting corridor, and opened the door which said "Staff Only" in bold lettering.

Pots, pans, knives and other kitchen utensils lined the walls, while the cupboards where tucked neatly away against the walls. There was also another section to the kitchen, were the fridge was located. Jerry had never really understood why there was a kitchen, seeing as most students got their lunch from the vending machines, or brought it off campus, but it would come in handy just this once.

"Are we even supposed to be down here?" Jack asked, scanning his eyes around the kitchen.

"No, but that's part of the fun." Jerry told him, briefly listening for footsteps. There was no sound, so Jerry suspected everyone had gone to class. "The suspense at getting caught at any moment."

"What'll happen if we are?" Jack asked nervously, biting his lower lip.

"Don't worry, they banned canes and hitting kids a long time ago." Jerry reassured him.

"Lucky devils." Jack murmured under his breath, and Jerry couldn't surpress the small snigger which escaped his throat.

"Anyone'll probably just run out screaming because you-" He tapped Jack's nose, and he screwed his face up in return, smiling. "-Are the boy from the photo which is over a hundred years old."

The smile slid off Jack's face, and he looked down, somberly. "I do have that effect on people."

"Hey, no need to think about it now, alright?" Jerry cupped Jack's cheek and gently rubbed his thumb over the soft skin, instantly feeling bad about upsetting him. He kissed his forehead, before turning his attention to the cooker, unhooking a frying pan from the wall.

He set the frying pan on the counter, beside the cooker. He put one hand on the dial, and the other hand on the ignition button. He pressed it, and after a few repetitive clicks, he twisted the dial, and a ring of brilliant blue flames flared up, before being covered slightly by the large frying pan Jerry placed over it.

"Jack it's alright." He noticed Jack had gone extremely stiff, and was staring at the blue flames with horror flashing in his eyes as they burned steadily. "It's safer than what there was back in your time." He tried to convince him to come over.

"It sure looks like it." Jack shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the next.

"Are you sassing me again? Just come here." Jerry held his hand out, remaining in his place by the cooker. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He said sincerely. Jack slipped his hand into Jerry's, and stood next to him. Jerry rubbed his thumb across his hand reassuringly, feeling Jack shake.

"See, it's not so bad. Now, I'll get the milk, and can you get me an egg?" He asked him. "You _do _know what an egg is, right?" He teased him.

"Yes, I know what an egg is." Jack rolled his eyes. "I used to have to pull them right out of the chicken."

"Ew." Jerry grimaced, Jack chuckled at him, opening the cupboards and rummaging through the tins and the cans to try and find the eggs. Jerry took note of Jack's eager movements, and figured it had something to do with him being away from the fire.

He headed towards the fridge, and pulled open the door. He got out the milk, softly slamming the door shut with his body. When he walked back into the main part of the kitchen, he saw two eggs waiting for him on the countertop, and Jack standing in his previous spot.

Jerry smiled discreetly as he stood next to Jack, picking up both eggs and cracking them into the frying pan. He saw Jack jump at the sizzle, but he didn't make any indication that he was going to hide away. Jack passed him the milk bottle, catching on pretty fast for somebody who had never heard of pancakes in his life, and he unscrewed the top, pouring the thick susbstance into the frying pan.

They melded together, and Jerry gripped the handle, evenly spreading the light-golden batter around the pan. A few minutes later, it began browning, and Jerry haphazardly flipped it over, the golden-brown side being replaced with the light yellow side. He put it on the flames for a few more minutes.

"Do wanna try flipping it?" Jerry asked, holding the frying pan a few inches up from the flames. Both sides were now evenly cooked.

"No, I'll probably just end up getting it everywhere." Jack shook his head.

"It's easy." Jerry smiled, getting too cocky. He brought the pan up in a jerky motion with both hands, and the pastry got ahead of the pancake. When Jerry put the pan down, he saw it was minus the pancake. He looked up before his vision was clouded by a golden colored circle of pastry.

"Sure looks like it." Jack laughed. Jerry saw most of the pancake disappear as Jack's nimble fingers ripped off a large section by his eyes. He shovelled it into his mouth, swallowing it with great difficulty. Another smile appeared on his face, truly enthralling Jerry. It was definetely safe to say he wasn't scared of fire anymore.

"It's tasty."

~Kickin' it~

"Here, this looks about your size." Jerry picked a black short-sleeved shirt from its hanger, and tossed it over to Jack. He already had a pair of jeans and trainers on. He certainly looked _different_, and without his cap, his head looked strangely barren. Jerry rummaged around a second time, and pulled out an old black beanie which he hadn't worn in years.

"Thanks." Jack said as he was worming his head through the shirt hole. His arms popped out much more easily. "These jeans feel wierd." He spasmed his legs and hopped around on both feet, trying to get used to the new, slightly restricting sensation. Jerry laughed.

"You'll get used to 'em." He held out his hat for him.

"Looks nice." Jack mumured, a wistful look in his eyes.

"You keep it. I don't wear it anymore." Jerry shook it a little, trying to coax Jack into retrieving it.

His hand grasped it. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Jerry sighed softly, and slipped it over Jack's head. He gave his nose a little tap, and smiled at him. "Positive." He nodded. He had to admit, it was a little strange seeing Jack in present-day clothing, having seen him in Victorian Era clothes for most of his time here, but _boy _did he look amazing in those jeans...

The sound of the door being thrown open broke Jerry from his thoughts. He looked at the doorway, and saw Eddie and Milton walking in. They gave Jack a look of approval, nodding at his clothes, while Jack looked a little creeped out, like he was wearing a different skin.

"Hey guys. Where are you going?" Eddie asked, dumping his bag on the floor, and then leaping into the bed.

"I'm showing Jack around." Jerry told them.

"D'you really think that's a good idea?" Milton asked. Jerry chuckled softly, Milton always would look out for them, whether he was terrified of Jack or not.

"Milton, we'll be fine on the street." Jerry reasoned with him, and he saw the worry in his friend's eyes cease. "And it's better than being cooped up here all day, poor guy hasn't left in ages." He motioned to Jack, who was still looking at himself in the mirror, looking like he felt out of place. Jerry almost had to do a double-take, now he could see Jack's arms, he found himself wondering how someone could have such a transulcent complexion, and still look relatively healthy.

"Ok, but just be careful." Milton warned them. Jerry heard Jack's footsteps shuffle over.

"We will." He smiled, linking their fingers together.

"Bring me back some ice-cream." Eddie demanded with a light smile.

"What flavour?" Jerry asked.

"Chocolate and banana/Strawberry." Milton and Eddie's orders overlapped each others.

"What's ice-cream?" Jack asked, a puzzled look on his tilted face.

"Oh how you've missed out." Jerry chuckled. "C'mon." He all but tugged him out the bedroom, down the stairs, through the foyer, and out of the building.

~Kickin' it~

"Ok, so you've got your basic stores. Drug store, Shoe Zone, and a few clothes shops. Then there are other ones, which sell braclets, rings and things like that." Jerry told Jack over the bustling of the high-street, he was just hoping the passer-bys who could hear them thought that Jack was just new to town. "You also get these charity shops which sell any old junk people dig out from their basements. And there's also a tattoo and piercing studio around the corner there."

"Uh huh." Jack simply nodded, looking around in complete awe, occasionally wrinkling his face up at an unpleasant smell, or jumping if there was a loud noise.

Jerry spotted his favourite clothing store - _Odds and Ends_. It was cheap, but the clothes were nearly always better than those coming from _Hollister_ or _Abercrombie._ "Alright c'mon." He started walking towards it, hearing Jack speed up to catch up to him.

"Where are we going?" He asked once he was by his side.

"To get you some new clothes." Jerry replied. He walked over to _Odds and Ends_, with Jack following him like a loyal puppy dog, clinging closer to him whenever a sea of people swarmed past them.

Jerry got to the store's door, and pushed it open. He stepped inside, seeing the familar clothes' racks and shelves littered with odd pieces of clothing, and being greeted by the familiar rumbling of loud music.

"You alright?" He asked Jack over the blasting music.

"It's really loud in here." Jack responded, his hands cupped over his ears, but by the expression on his face, Jerry could see it was _not _working one bit. He was Ok with Britney Spears, but preferred Big Time Rush, and he only really tended to cover his ears whenever he heard Justin Bieber, or some boy band which he detested, yet all the girls seemed to be falling over.

"You'll get used to it. I did." Jerry gave him a smile, and Jack nodded.

He walked over to a rack, and began sifting through some jeans, discarding anything that looked too tight and would make Jack loose circulation in his legs. Jerry felt Jack's keen eyes on him. He found a pair of jeans that didn't look too skinny, or too baggy, and they had deep enough pockets for Jack to put things in - if he _needed _to put anything in them, that was.

"Here, go try these on." Jerry handed them to Jack, and led him into the changing rooms. He silently ushered him inside, and sat down on the seat which opposed it. The curtain swished shut, and Jerry heard the sound of clothing being unzipped and ruffled, making innapropriate things invade his mind. They brought a sly grin to his face.

He strained his ears, over the thumping of the music, and he couldn't hear anymore fabric being rustled, so he got up from his chair, and strode over to the curtain. "Are you done yet?" Jerry asked him through the thick material.

"Jeans still feel wierd." Jack's voice was slightly muffled.

"Just come out." Jerry tapped his foot, well aware he sounded impaitent.

The curtain opened slowly, and Jerry had to stop himself from letting his jaw drop to the ground. It _was _only a pair of jeans, but they hugged Jack's body in all the right places, outlining the parts of his body which made him look more like a male model, and hid the parts which would make him look like a scrawny little thing. Jerry couldn't help the wolf whistle which slipped from his throat.

"Stop it." Jack shot him a look fledged with sharpened daggers, but Jerry wasn't paying attention to them, he was paying attention to the light shade which was flushing over Jack's ivory cheeks. It got darker as he caught sight of Jerry's smirk..

"Aww, I made you blush." Jerry teased him, tapping his nose. "I didn't think Ghost's could blu-"

"Shhh!" Jack hissed sharply, slapping a hand over his mouth, pulling their faces closer with his free hand. "Do you want someone to hear us?"

Jerry gently pried Jack's fingers from his lips, and looked him in the eyes, slightly pressing their foreheads together. "Relax, everyone's too preocupied with staring at themselves to be listening to us." He said reassuringly.

"Yeah, tell that to the old guy who's been staring at _me_." Jack pointed over to the corner of the changing room. Jerry turned around, and he saw a man in his eighties locking his gaze on Jack's head, and then trailing his eyes downwards.

"Creep." Jerry shuddered, then a shock of worry jolted through him. "Wait, you don't think he-?"

"Everyone would be dead by now." Jack told him. Jerry breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Alright then." He nodded, and turned his attention to the jeans Jack was wearing. He really did look amazing in them. "Do you like 'em?" He asked, giving a small gesture to the jeans, trying desperately not to turn around and look at the old man behind them.

"Yeah." Jack stuck a leg out a little, turning it this way and that. Jerry chuckled.

"Take them off, put them in the bag, and we'll go buy 'em after we get you some shirts." He said, giving Jack's shoulder a pat. He had never liked shopping, not once in his entire life, but he was enjoying it for once. Maybe it was the fact that Jack finally got to be happy, or maybe it was how wide his eyes seemed to go whenever he saw something that either amazed or excited him.

"I don't have any money." Jack said sheepishly, going red again.

Jerry slid a hand into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet, and with a thumb and forefinger, slid his credit card from its usual slot. "I do." He held it up and gave it a small shake.

"That's a bit of _plastic_!" Jack said incredulously, his eyes widening, and then narrowing. His face scrunched up as he looked at the credit card, turning it in different angles. Jerry chuckled - Jack was so clueless, yet quick to learn it was adorable.

"It's a credit card, you can get money from the bank." Jerry smiled at him.

"This is so confusing." Jack rubbed a hand across his face, and groaned.

"You'll catch up, don't worry." Jerry's smile hadn't faded.

After trying on a few more pairs of jeans, and a couple of shirts - Jerry felt like he was a little boy all over again, and he was dressing up a Ken doll - they walked over to the till, and Jerry put the neatly folded pile of clothes on the counter. He pulled his wallet out as the man began scanning and bagging the clothes.

He pushed his credit card inside the machine, and typed the PIN in, pulling it out shortly after. His Dad had said it was for emergencies only, so he was going to have to come up with a reasonable excuse for spending thirty pounds on clothes, because he doubted his Dad would believe him - or still be alive - if he told him the story of everything that had happened with Jack.

"Here you are Sir." The store clerk handed Jerry the paper bag with Jack's new clothes in them, and he slid it off the counter. "Have a nice day." He smiled.

"Creep." Jack muttered under his breath as they walked out of the store. Jerry was glad they were done in there, he could hear the beginning of a Justin Bieber song.

"What makes you say that?" Jerry asked, holding the door open for Jack.

"He kept looking at my butt." He said, affronted.

"It's hard not to when you're in those jeans." Jerry snickered. A groan escaped his mouth and he doubled over in pain as Jack's hand smacked him in the stomach. "Ow!" He cried, massaging underneath his shirt.

"Whoops, sorry." Jack smiled eeriely at him, bending down to lock their gazes.

"You are an evil little boy!" Jerry reared up and to his annoyance - and comfort - Jack was laughing. "You're just lucky Eddie and Milton wanted ice-cream or you wouldn't be getting any." He stuck his tongue out at him, and Jack stuck his out. Jerry smirked before pinching it between two fingers, Jack slapped his hand. Jerry laughed and put his hands up in a defensive manner, continuing their walk to the ice-cream stand.

"What can I get you two today?" A perky brunette asked, holding up an ice-cream scoop. Jerry studied the menu, trying to burn his vision through layers of bird droppings and grime.

"One vanilla ice cream, and I'll have the Neopolitan cone please." Jerry handed the woman a fifty-pence coin, and waited paitiently for her to scoop up the ice-cream.

After she was done, the woman handed him two ice-cream cones, one with one scoop of ice-cream, and one with three scoops, each one a standard flavour. He handed Jack his, and curled a gentle fist around his own.

Jack's eyebrows knotted together as he stared at Jerry's ice-cream cone. "Are you gonna eat _all that_?" He asked incredulously, pulling up a chair - Jerry saw him wincing at the sound of the metal scraping against the concrete - and sitting down.

"Yep." Jerry nodded, a big grin on his face.

"Pig." Jack teased him.

"Cheeky." Jerry shot back. He handed Jack an ice-cream cone topped with vanilla, his fingers curled around it hesitantly, before pulling out of Jerry's grasp. "Here's yours."

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"It's vanilla, just try it." Jerry urged him, starting on his own ice-cream. He watched Jack give a hesitant lick, then his face brightened up.

"It's nice." He smiled, rotating the ice-cream around the surface of his tongue, smoothing out all the cracks and bumps. Jerry smiled for what felt like the billionth time that day - He thought showing Jack how much Seaford had changed over the years, and how much he needed to adapt, would be the hardest thing since he had to learn English, but it was an enjoyable experience.

He was jerked from his thoughts, as he felt Jack's leg bang against the side of the table. Jack looked more confused than he did. "Are you alright?" He asked, voicing his concern and giving a Jack worried look.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jack shook his head and smiled, returning to his ice-cream.

Jerry mentally chuckled, in that moment he felt more like a big brother to Jack, than a boyfriend, but he was happy either way. Jack was on to the first step of adapting to present day life. Absent-mindedly, he reached out with his index finger, and swiped a blob of ice-cream off the corner of Jack's mouth, then he proceeded to put his finger in his mouth.

"Faggots." Jerry heard a man mutter under his breath, he rolled his eyes and pulled his finger from his mouth. Some people were so rude it actually amazed him. Jack had suddenly gone very ridgid, and was glancing at the man out of the corner of his eye. Jerry reached over the table, and rested his hand ontop of Jack's, stroking it with his thumb.

"He won't hurt us in public, hardly anyone has the guts to." Jerry whispered discreetly, briefing Jack on the ignorance and prejudice that swept through - and was still spreading - practically the whole planet. It had gotten so ridiculous, a grown man couldn't even have a high voice with someone yelling a derogatory term at him. "Besides if he does, you could just use your scary demon thing." Jerry had a wicked glint in his eyes.

"I think that would draw a bit too much attention, don't you think?" Jack whispered back.

"I can see the headline now: "local boy scares the pee out of forty-year old homophobe"." Jerry said in a hushed whisper, making Jack laugh, all worries forgotten, and all fears eradicated from his mind.

As Jerry began to finish his ice-cream - Jack had finished his quicker than Jerry would have expected - he noticed Jack was twitching, rapping his fingers against the table. He would have assumed he was just bored, had it not have been for the fact that Jack's pupils had enlarged. Jerry felt nervous all of a sudden, if Jack wasn't bored, what was wrong with him?

"Jack, what's wrong?" Jerry voiced his thoughts, popping the end of his ice-cream cone into his mouth. He shuddered as the cold dairy substance submerged his sensitve front teeth, he brushed it off and wiped his tongue across them.

"My parents." Jack's voice was steady and calm, yet it didn't sound like him at all. Jerry almost did a double take, did Jack just say something about his_ parents_?

"What about them?" Jerry asked.

"I can sense them somewhere." Jack looked around, scanning the high-street.

"Cool. Let's go." Jerry got up from his seat, feeling adrenaline suddenly pump through him rapidly. If Jack saw his parent's graves, maybe he would finally be at peace with himself, and his inner demons of the past would be cleansed. But then worry seeped through him - half the time, Victorian's buried their dead in unmarked graves, so what if they couldn't find Jack's parents?

_No, we will_. Jerry's mind yelled at him fiercely, and he rid himself of every shadow of doubt which was darkening his mind. "Lead the way."

~Kickin' it~

"Oh, wow. We've been walking for over an hour." Jerry wheezed, doubling over to catch his breath. His pulse was racing, his throat was incredibly dry, and he found himself wishing he'd brought a drink back at the ice-cream stand. He looked up at Jack, still doubled over. "How are you not tired?" He asked in amazement.

"Not much further now." Jack said, carrying on trekking through the endless sea of greenery in front of them. Jerry pushed his upper body up with his hands.

"You said that ten minutes ago." He breathed heavily.

"Come on." Jack beckoned him over with his hand. Jerry exhaled a deep, long breath, and followed Jack, having to jog to catch up with him. Jack stopped after a few paces, going completely still, closing his eyes, and then opening them after inhaling in some air.

"Are they here?" Jerry asked, staring at the ground. He found himself wondering how many more people could be buried in the field. The very thought made his stomach churn with uneasiness, and a feeling of dread snaked up inside him.

"Yes." Jack nodded his head. "My brother's next to them, and Rudy's buried somewhere over there." He pointed a few feet away from where they were stood.

"Jack?" A female's voice asked. Jerry turned around, and he saw a ghostly man and woman hovering a few feet above the ground.

"Aahh-" He was about to unleash a large shriek, but Jack covered his mouth with his hand. He took it away after a few moments. "Sorry." He apologised.

"Mum, Dad?" Jack's voice oozed happiness. As he ran forward and embraced the two spirits, Jerry began to see the resemblance between them all. Jack's mother was a fair haired, slender woman, with eyes the same chocolate brown shade as Jack's, and his father was a stout man, with a burly looking beard and moustache. But his eyes, two baby blue irises, betrayed any tough guy look his body would give off.

"Oh my son." Jack's father held him at arm's length, while his mother's hands rested on his shoulders. "It's been so long since I last saw you."

"Jack!" Jerry whipped around at the little cry of Jack's name, and saw a smaller spirit scuttling over towards Jack, leaping and bounding as fast as his little legs would carry him. He collided into Jack's legs, instantly wrapping his arms around them.

"Jeremy." Jack bent down and picked the little boy up under his arms. He looked alot similar to Jack, except he had his father's eyes. Jerry looked at the little boy Jack was hugging with all his might, and realised it was his brother, the one who had been killed down in the mine. Disgust rippled all throughout his body - how could people make _children_ work? Let alone in mines.

"Awww..." Jerry cooed out loud, instantly slapping his hand over his mouth as to let the spirits have their moment.

"How did you know I was here?" Jack asked, hoisting Jeremy up in his arms. The boys legs were coiled around his mid-section, and one small arm was wrapped around his neck.

"We've been waiting on the other side Jack." His mother said, a somber look in her eyes overtook the smile her lips were moulded into. "We'd found peace, but the parts of us that had been left behind because of your death, prevented us from leaving this plane fully, so we were floating between the worlds."

"I'm sorry." Jerry saw Jack's bottom lip quiver, and walked over to him, rubbing his shoulder. Jeremy gave him a quizzical look, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You do not need to be, son." Jack's father cut in, saving Jack from crying. "Just be thankful that you have someone looking out for you." He motioned towards Jerry, and Jack turned his head, smiling sadly at him. He blinked, and Jerry saw the glimmer of a small crystal as it dropped to the ground.

"Thank you for helping my big brother, mister." Jeremy's voice piped up from Jack's other side.

"That's alright." Jerry looked at the little spirit, and had he been solid, he would have patted his back. "He's just lucky I love danger." His hand ruffled Jack's hair, and he shook him off with a laugh.

"We have to go now Jack." His mother's voice reeked of sadness, and her eyes were brimming over. "Our time here is up."

"You'll see me again. Someday." Jack said, putting Jeremy down on the ground so he could walk back over to their parents.

"Until then." Jerry stepped back, and let all the Ghosts embrace each other. He felt tears welling up in his eyes at the sight infront of him, and he felt this strange need to call his mother and father and tell them he loved them. Being with Jack had certainly given him a new outlook on things - life was a gift, too short to loathe, and it should not be wasted.

Very slowly, the Ghosts began to disappear, their cheeks shining and the droplets glinted in the dim glow of the sunlight.

"I love you." Jack whispered to the ground, staring at the pile of crystals. Something shone out of the corner of Jerry's eye. He walked over to it, and knelt down beside it. He could tell something had been buried there, and maybe it would have some bearing on Jack's closure. He wasn't complete yet, he needed something else.

"Hey Jack, there's something buried here!" Jerry called over to him.

He turned and looked at him, before rushing over and kneeling down, interest glimmering in his eyes. They began to both claw away at the ground. It began crumbling away, and Jerry saw something white peeking from the soil, he just prayed it wasn't a skeleton. He gripped the corner, a puzzled look growing on his face as his senses made it out to be paper, and pulled it gently from the ground. He handed it to Jack.

"It's a letter, to... _me_?" Jack looked at what Jerry now realised was a yellowed envelope in confusion, and gave him a bewildered stare. But I was dead before-"

"Just read it." Jerry nudged him softly. "Maybe it's a let-out-all-feelings kind of letter?" Jack nodded, turning the envelope over in his hands, like it was a china ornament which would shatter at the slightest hint of a wrong move. Jack's finger eased itself under the seal, and peeled the fold of the envelope off, and slid the folded up piece of paper out of it.

He unfolded it with haste, and scanned the handwriting. Jerry knew the curls on the capital letters and the swirls on the y's and g's looked familiar from somewhere, but where? "It's from Rudy." Jack's voice made everything click together in his brain. He peeked over Jack's shoulder, and read the faded handwriting with squinted eyes.

_Dear Jack._

_Before I die, I wanted you to know that I blame myself entirely for your death, but you don't have to feel bad, not one bit. It was __**my **__fault - Mine. If there was anything I could do to turn back time and be the one who got set on fire, I would do it in a heartbeat. You were my best friend, and you always will be, no matter what, and I only hope I'll see you again soon._

_Sooner than you would think actually. I've done alot of thinking about this, and I've come to realise that there's no place for me anymore - my parents are ignoring me, and everything at school reminds me of you. So when I do this, I'll see you again, depending on whether I go to Hell or not._

_But incase I don't see you at all, I just wanted you to know, you were like the brother I never had. Goodbye, my dearest and best friend._

_Rudy._

Jerry watched as Jack's eyes closed in contentment. He had finally, after a hundred years of repeating his awful death, and wandering alone on that hallway which had plagued him for so long, found peace.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Ok, so what did you think guys? Was it good, bad? I'll need **_**over **_**95 reviews for an update, and there's the epilogue after this, so I'm really sad this story is coming to a close, but that way I can clear more room for my new ones. :)**

**Until next time guys.**


	10. X

**(A/N) Hi there Haunted Hallway fans! This is it I'm afraid, the chapter I thought I'd never get around to writing - The epilogue. But, it does mean that there's more room for my new and upcoming slash stories, which, I hope you guys will read.**

**Alrighty, so this epilogue has two time frames, one where Jack and Jerry are eighteen (you'll see why, it's M rated but I'm not changing the rating just because of the last chapter) and a few years later, maybe three or four, when they're all officially grown up, and out of the University. **

**Little weird fact, I called it the University of learning, but I used "Cognita" as the latin word. No idea why, it just sounded cool.**

**Okay guys, last chapter, so review, review and review again! Even if you're a silent reader who's read from the beginning but never said anything, don't be afraid to speak up and let me know how I did. I'd really appreciate it if I could get 100 as a finishing point for this story. Not to mention I wouldn't be finishing this if it wasn't for the awesome support you guys gave me.**

**And to the reviewer (a guest called Mew, I think) who asked for epilogue smut, I hope I did a good job.**

**Enjoy guys, and I'll see you all soon on the next Jarry stories whenever I get around to posting them... Which knowing me could take a while. Nah, I'm kidding, it'll be a week (maybe a few days later) after I've finished my Vampire Diaries story and my Shake it up! story. **

~ooOOoo~

(_Two years later_)

.

A soft, pleasure-filled moan broke out into the room, shattering the silence as the two bodies - one pressed up against the wall, and the one holding it there - kissed each other roughly, stating their claim and invoking their bond with one another as their tongues explored the other's mouth. Jerry broke away almost deliberately, his lips, already bruised after a few minutes, whispered a trail over the soft skin of Jack's neck that he had become quite acquainted with over the years.

Jack whimpered softly as Jerry's two rows of teeth bit down on the sensitive skin on his neck, sucking where he was sure to leave a bruise. Jerry felt Jack's hand grip his face, and bring their eyes to a connecting point. There was fire in Jack's eyes, and he made sure to show Jerry how intensely it was burning, before pulling Jerry towards him and merging their lips together once more.

Before he lost himself completely in the feeling of Jack's lips against his, Jerry's hands floated downwards towards Jack's jeans, unbuttoning them and letting them slide down his legs and drop to the floor. Jack chuckled into the kiss, and hooked his arms around Jerry's neck so he could step out of his jeans. Jerry pushed them aside with his foot, and set to work on unbuttoning Jack's shirt.

In matter of seconds the shirt that clung to Jack's muscled frame was nothing more than a pile of fabric on the floor, a scrunched up grey thing which joined his jeans. Jerry continued to kiss him, completely devouring his mouth, and he couldn't suppress the urge he had to take Jack right there and then. A light blush flushed over his cheeks as his fingers trailed themselves down Jack's body, sensing how hot his skin was, and how much their insides were burning to be collided.

As Jerry pulled away for breath, Jack's hands snaked around the sides of his neck, and there was a shift in the air. The room was suddenly clouded with the lust they had for one another, and it was baring down on them, urging them forwards. The sweet and tender dynamic between them was changing rapidly, and Jack proved just how much, when he took control again, this time kissing him roughly and with no reserve.

Jerry felt Jack's hands tugging at his shirt, and he trailed his hands downwards, resting them on Jack's waist in order to give his arms more room. The shirt slid over Jerry's head with ease, tearing a small gap between him and Jack. No sooner than the fabric left Jack's fingers and they resumed their rightful place on his neck, was the gap closed once more.

Jerry moved his hands downwards once more, unbuckling his belt and pushing his jeans from his waistline. He kicked them aside, grabbing Jack's waist with a hunger he had never felt before, swallowing Jack's gasp in his mouth. Jerry lifted him up and thrust him onto the bed, tearing the contact between them once more. Jack eyed him from where he was splayed on his back, resting on his elbows.

_Little tease_. Jerry grinned, coming to the foot of the bed so he could lean over Jack's body. His lips attached themselves to his again, kissing him slowly and gently, a huge contrast to the ministrations that had gotten them both this far. As he pulled away, he watched Jack's kiss-swollen lips part, and the hunger in his eyes intensify. Jerry's world tumbled and his heart drummed in his chest as Jack's arms pinned him to the mattress, and rolled on top of him.

Jack chuckled again, revealing two rows of perfect white teeth. Jerry ran his fingers up Jack's arms, feeling him shudder in pleasure. Both of them were aroused, desperately wanting each other, so it was a complete mystery to Jerry why they were both prolonging it. Without warning, Jack's teeth latched onto his throat, biting and sucking at the skin. Jerry gasped in a mixture of pain and surprise, and tangled his hand into Jack's hair. Damn did he know what to do with that mouth of his.

Taking control, Jerry flipped both their positions, and smashed their lips together in an explosive display of passion, losing the last articles of clothing somewhere along the way. Jack moaned and writhed underneath him, and Jerry's arousal, which gone unnoticed for some time, was beginning to get painful. He wanted Jack, and he needed to have him, or if not him, then release. Jerry broke away from the kiss to speak.

"Want to get under the covers?"

Jack nodded, and the pair reluctantly untangled themselves from each other, and covered themselves under the sheets, throwing the small pillows on the floor. Jerry resumed his position over Jack, gently stroking his hair.

As he bent down to kiss him, Jack's arousal became apparent, and instead of their lips meeting, their eyes did, paralleling each other. Jack was granting permission for whatever Jerry was asking, and Jerry was asking permission to do what Jack was granting him.

"Are you sure you want this Jack?" He whispered. Jack's fingers gently grabbed his face, and brought it in full-view of his hypnotizing eyes. Time had changed Jack's face considerably, making him more beautiful than Jerry had thought possible, but time could never alter the emotions he saw in those eyes. The eyes that he'd seen fill with fear, joy, rage, anger and sadness. They were truly the windows into Jack's extremely complicated soul.

"I'm sure." Jack sounded positive, resolute as his voice brought Jerry back into their current position. There were no barriers between them, and except the fine fabric of their clothes, nothing was holding either of them back, except Jerry's nerves. He couldn't pinpoint _why_ he was nervous though, he just couldn't. Jerry wasn't even sure if the feeling swirling away in the pit of his stomach _was_ nerves, but anticipation leading up to the very thing he and Jack had wanted for years. It was their time now, and it never felt more right.

He dropped a tender kiss onto Jack's forehead. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered, pressing their heads together.

"I'm not that fragile ghost boy who needed help anymore, Jerry." Jack whispered back, some kind of unknown fire smoldering in his eyes.

"I know." Jerry knew probably more than _anyone_ that Jack didn't need any help. He was possibly the strongest person he knew, in terms of mental strength and emotional ties. Jack had suffered through things people could scarcely imagine, things that Jerry himself thought was a mere story until he delved deeper and deeper, revealing the darker side of the world he was now fully aware of.

Placing a chaste kiss on Jack's lips, Jerry settled himself between his legs, looking into Jack's eyes for any sign he wanted to stop. Jack's gaze was giving him the green light, and so Jerry pushed against Jack's entrance, hesitating because he didn't want to hurt him. As he pushed himself further inside, Jack's muscles began to clench around him. A sharp intake of breath made Jerry completely still.

"Are you alright?" He asked hurriedly in concern as Jack's breathing became strained and his face was clenched with pain.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He nodded feverishly, biting hard into his lower lip. His rapid breathing was betraying everything he was trying to hide. Jerry leaned his hips back to pull out of Jack in order to deliever a smoother thrust, but his whimpers of pain were hindering him. As much as it was clear that both males wanted it, Jerry couldn't go through with it, if it meant hurting Jack. He had, had enough hurt and pain in his life already.

"Jack are you sure you're okay?" Jerry looked him in the eyes, and he saw brief flashes of pain now and then. "We don't have to-"

"No, I'm fine." Jack told him firmly, reinstating his arm's gentle lock around his back, the pads of his fingers pressing against his shoulder blades.

Jerry nodded hesitantly. "As long as you're sure." Jerry continued his previous movement of his hips, but didn't fully remove himself from Jack's body. He pushed into him again, and a cracked moan of pleasure spilled from his lips. A delectable moan of his name that was so sweet, Jerry could have sworn it was the essence of honey.

"Jerry..." Jack's body relaxed into the bed, eyes fluttering closed as Jerry began thrusting in and out of him, groaning as he realised how much he needed release. If his was _this_ painful, he didn't want to imagine what Jack would have been feeling like.

_Jack_. His name even sounded like heaven when Jerry thought of it. As of now, his eyes were closed, and gorgeous sounds slipped from his mouth as the pain began turning itself into pleasure. Each one of Jerry's thrusts brought them both more, closer to the brink. Jack's eyes darted open and he reared up and kissed him furiously, running his hands all over Jerry's back as their tongues delving together in each others mouths.

Jerry felt himself getting closer and closer, so he took Jack into his hand, and began working him in time with the steady rhythm he'd created. Jerry moaned in pain and very nearly halted his movements as Jack's teeth sunk into his shoulder. For a split second, Jerry was worried he'd hurt him, but the vibrations of the moan tickling his shoulder told him otherwise. Jack gently eased his teeth out of the dents his teeth had made, and he kissed the spot where he'd bitten, and trailed his lips over to Jerry's, up his throat, skimming over his cheek, before connecting with the pair that they were meant to be with.

They were both getting closer and closer, Jerry could feel it in the way Jack would shake against him, or the sounds from him that he would drink in because both of them were too stubborn to break contact with each other. The pause between them to take in air was almost microscopic, but Jack let his body fall backwards due to the intense pleasure he was feeling, and Jerry couldn't exactly blame him.

Jack suddenly started convulsing underneath him, and their releases hit them at virtually the same moment, with no warning. Jerry hissed in pain as Jack lurched upwards with a gasp and his nails tore ten slashes down his back. Jerry felt his body being pulled downwards as Jack flopped back down onto the mattress. They just laid there in their shared state of bliss, naked and enjoying the feeling of their sweating skin touching. Jerry was the first one to break the peacefulness.

"That was-"

"Amazing?" Jack finished for him, bringing their lips together in the aftermath of their simultaneous releases.

A sudden jerk in Jerry's body startled him, but not enough to move. It didn't feel painful, it felt _amazing_. Jerry could feel his soul being pulled out of his body, towards the person he had been born to love. It was an all-consuming feeling that was leaving him dizzy, but he refused to break the kiss between them. Jack's lips and their unique taste was just too addicting. Jack was his drug, and he was definitely addicted.

Jerry whimpered from the sudden loss of contact, and opened his eyes to search for the body he was entangled with. Jack eyes also opened, and Jerry didn't miss the beautiful blue shade that faded from them. He could feel some sort of magnetic pull between them both, making Jerry feel like their souls merged.

"What was that?" He asked Jack, breathy from a mixture of his explosive release he had yet to calm down from, and surprise over the new-found feelings in his body.

"I'm still technically a ghost, so I'm a soul." Jack smiled, pressing his forehead up to Jerry's once more. He placed a tender kiss on his lips, which made Jerry want more, but Jack didn't and that made him frustrated. But the next four words Jack spoke, filled Jerry with a happiness so strong it was overwhelming.

"And you're my soul mate."

~Kickin' it~

(_Seven years later_)

.

"Ow! Fred, stop it!" A child's voice yelled, breaking the peaceful birdsong of the morning. Jerry Martinez frowned, creasing his eyebrows as he felt the bed shift next to him. Jack was always an early riser, and Jerry suspected him having to get up at insanely early hours to go and work underground in a damp, smelly mine practically a hundred years go had something to do with it.

He pushed himself up to lay on his side, propping his head on his palm. Jack was quietly reading a book. He chuckled and put it down. "They're up, the little monsters."

"I swear we never get lie-in's anymore." Jerry complained, shifting himself to sit up against the headboard. His clothed leg brushed against Jack's bare one, and Jerry found himself thinking about how much he'd changed over the years. He had adapted to the present-day exceptionally quickly, and he wasn't so shy anymore. In fact, he _wasn't_ shy anymore, and he loved teasing Jerry when he never wore clothes to bed. Sometimes, Jerry wondered if Jack was doing it on purpose, or if it had just become a habit.

Jack chuckled and put the book down on his bedside table, shuffling closer to him, a smirk on his perfectly defined face. Jerry had to admit, time had been extremely kind to him, and he had barely changed in terms of appearance. "Hey, it was your idea to get two boys, we could have gotten a girl. Maybe we'd be able to _sleep_ for once." Jack playfully poked him in the chest.

Jerry smiled as he remembered when he and Jack had talked about adopting. It had turned out to be a good choice to make in the end, and they were granted permission to take care of two beautiful little boys, but there was always the issue of bullying occurring to them because they didn't have a "normal" family.

But Jack had quite literally knocked some sense into him, which was ironic, because he was the one who was deeply bothered by homophobia and discrimination. Jerry didn't see why anyone could have any problems with them though, they were both beautiful, and sweet kids, but they were a formidable pair of practical jokers between them.

Harry was usually the mastermind, scheming behind his emerald-green eyes while his brother, Fred, usually went along with the ride, as well as adding a few tidbits to the pranks. Jack usually made a joke that they were born on April 1st, otherwise known as April Fool's day. Ironically, it was their favourite day of the year, next was their birthday, then Halloween, and then Christmas.

"But you went along with my idea, so you are just as guilty, mister." He brought himself back to the conversation, and smiled tenderly at Jack. He gently tugged on his arm, bringing them both to face each other. Jack smiled and they both leant in to kiss each other. Jerry's vision blurred momentarily, and their lips were almost touching when-

"Dad?"

"Really!?" Jerry almost cursed as he felt two little weights gather on their bed.

"Don't you two ever knock!" Jack complained, not facing his sons as he flopped down on the bed in annoyance. "Sheesh!" He blew out a breath and pulled the bed covers over his chest, snuggling into them. Jerry chuckled, Jack always got annoyed whenever their personal time was interrupted, and he had almost been on the verge of unleashing his "spirit fury" on Fred and Harry, it was lucky for them they were only about to kiss and were both still clothed...

Well, _one_ of them was.

"Jack, they're _our_ kids, they never knock." Jerry pointed out. Fred and Harry's poker faces suddenly perked up with _huge_ grins, and they waved perkily at him. He rolled his eyes, knowing full well they weren't always the little angels they made themselves out to be. Jack had often made a joke that if they had halo's, they wouldn't be around their heads, but hurtling towards the center of the Earth.

"Point taken." Jack tugged the bed sheets over his head. Jerry smirked, and eyed Fred and Harry as they sat on the end of the bed. He raised an arm over Jack's covered form, and smirked at them. They nodded like army men, and then like two pit bulls, they leapt on Jack's covered back.

"Ow!" He yelped as they started hitting him. "Hey, hey! Man I'm glad we didn't get a dog." Jerry chuckled. Jack's head popped up from under the covers, and they stopped, coming to sit on his knees.

"What do you two want?" Jack asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at his children.

"Why do you always-" Harry began, but Jack cut him off.

"Because whenever Jerry says "no" to something you always come and find me."

"We just want breakfast." Fred pouted, rubbing his stomach.

"But it's-" Jerry watched, stifling his laughter as Jack pretended to sleepily grab the clock on his nightstand and look at it. "-Eight in the morning..." He said in a tired-sounding voice, dropping down onto the mattress stomach first, his arms and head dangling off the edge.

"And we're hungry." Harry whined.

"Okay, fine." Jack gave over. "Jerry, go and make 'em some pancakes or something." His muffled voice demanded.

"Why me?" Jerry asked.

"Because I'm tired." Jack said. Jerry really knew that was code for the fact he had no clothes on. He rolled his eyes and pulled back the bed covers, making sure to tangle Jack back up in them, and stood up, peering at Jack's awkwardly sprawled body. Jerry had absolutely no idea how he found laying like that even _mildly_ comfortable.

"Oh, so long as it's fair!" Jerry eyed him sarcastically, knowing full well he was smirking while their eyes were averted. "Come on kids." He motioned, and they bounded eagerly along after him. Jerry smirked as he now knew a trick to get them to start doing their homework: Bribe them with pancakes.

He led them down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Jerry walked over to one of the higher cupboards - it was Jack's idea so they didn't sneak food in the night, but they still found a way around it - and pulled out a packet of pancakes. He would have made them real ones, but they didn't have any eggs, they had been used up last week for Fred and Harry's bake sale at their school.

Jerry walked over to the countertop, ripping the pancake packet open with his teeth, and placing it on the side. He flicked on the plug socket, and the microwave lit up with a bright yellow light. Jerry pushed the large button at the bottom, and the door sprang open. He put about eight pancakes in, deciding to give them four each. He set the time to a minute, and pressed the start button.

"Dad?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah?" Jerry walked back over to the cabinet, and put the pancakes on the top shelf.

"Do you and Jack love each other?" He stood still at that question, before slowly closing the cupboard, and coming face to face with his sons. It was a bit of a peculiar question to ask, since they had seen them curled up in bed together, or whenever they all watched a movie downstairs.

"Yeah, course we do." Jerry smiled at them. "Why?" He asked, keeping a close eye on the spinning pancakes in the microwave. He grinned as he remembered how fascinated Jack was by it when he'd first saw one, because he had only seen him bake pancakes by hand, and that was all the way back when they were still at the University of Cognita. Absent-mindedly, he found himself wondering if Milton still had his job there, as a Science Professor, and then he thought of Eddie, what was he up to these days?

"Well, people at school only have _one_ Dad." Harry told him. Jerry didn't have the heart to tell them they were both adopted yet, although he thought they knew sometimes. He decided he'd leave those type of things for when they were fifteen at least.

"Then you're both special." Jerry said. The microwave pinged as the timer fell to 0:00, and Jerry bent down to get two plates out of the cupboard. He put them on the side, and pushed the button on the microwave, catching the door before it swung back too much and damaged the tiles. He dropped four pancakes onto each plate.

"Here you go, little monsters." He borrowed Jack's nickname for them, and handed them a plate each. They licked their lips hungrily, high-fiving each other. They ran happily towards the stairs, thundering up them. "Don't make a mess in your beds!" He called after them.

"We won't." Harry's head poked over the banister, the outside of his mouth already littered with crumbs.

"Which always means you will because I can always find breadcrumbs afterwards." Jerry told him, chuckling.

"It's not us!" Fred's head popped up as he defended his brother.

"Oh really?" Jerry folded his arms and grinned as his sons looked guiltier and guiltier by the minute. "Then who was it? Hansel and Gretel?" He chuckled. Fred and Harry looked at each other, one head looking up, the other looking down. They shot upstairs, and a bedroom door closed.

Heavy footsteps banged down the stairs, and Jack appeared in the hallway, dressed in a pair of jogging bottoms and a loose shirt. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Jerry almost laughed at how dishevelled Jack's hair was - he looked like he had literally been dragged through a hedge backwards, or that he'd stuck his tongue in a plug socket - and then blushed knowing some of it was his fault from last night.

"Finally clothed I see?" Jerry teased him with a grin once he stood in the kitchen.

"Oh shut up." Jack smirked back, trying to finger-comb his hair to a reasonably tame-able mess. "What was that about?" He asked, catching his fingers on a very stubborn knot. He yanked his appendages through, and winced as thin strands of hair came out in his hands.

It took Jerry a minute to realise he was talking about his earlier conversation with Harry and Fred. "You heard that?"

"Yep. Pretty cool, huh?" Jack grinned. "Try not to worry about it. If anyone picks on them, we can invite them over after school, and they can have a nice little "chat" with me." The airquotes around "chat" were implied with a slightly threatening tone. Jerry knew Jack would carry one out if he made them.

"And that would consist of...?" Jerry asked, making a gesture for Jack to elaborate further.

Jack's expression turned stoic, and then in the blink of an eye, Jerry was faced with a demon he'd only seen _once_ in his entire life. It was the one who'd tried to burn down the school and take revenge on the innocent people of the present day. It's - he never liked associating it with Jack, even though he knew they were one in the same - eyes were still the chilling blood-red, and the same demonic roar spilled from it's mouth, frightening Jerry to his core. If _he_, a grown man, was scared, he knew any little kids would have nightmares for weeks.

"Jeez _don't _do that!" Jerry lightly backhanded him on the arm, watching it's face contort back into Jack's. It felt reassuring to know Jack loved his children enough to become the demon inside himself which he swore he'd never be again.

"You just asked what I'd do, I responded." Jack explained with a shrug, walking past him to go and get some cereal.

Jerry smiled devilishly, and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist before he completely passed him. "Don't make me tickle you." He whispered in his ear.

"Don't make me blast you into a wall." Jack retorted, and Jerry grinned at the memory, although a light blush flushed in his cheeks. "Okay, to be fair, you had that coming." Jack turned around in his arms, and wrapped his arms around Jerry's neck.

"I was only trying to wake you up!" Jerry protested. It wasn't his fault Jack was a heavy sleeper on weekends and was easily startled.

"Exactly." Jack's eyes glowered as he smiled. Jerry smiled back, gently prodding and tracing Jack's lips with his finger. He tilted his chin up with two fingers, and kissed him softly. Jack's hands immediately flew up to fist his hair, intensifying the kiss between them. Jerry knew that if they weren't in the kitchen - well, there was actually nothing to stop them - clothes would be flying there and then.

"I love you." Jerry whispered as they broke away from the kiss, pressing his forehead against Jack's.

"I love you too." Jack whispered back, and Jerry knew in that moment, nothing could be more perfect. They a great house which was affordable, two crafty sons, their friendships with Eddie and Milton still lasted, and they had _each other_. Forever and always.

"Hey!" Jerry looked up at the ceiling as plaster began to rain down on his head and the peaceful air was shattered. _Fred and Harry must be chasing each other._ He thought. _I wonder who took who's pancake this time._ He snuck a glance at Jack, who was trying desperately to stifle his laughter. "Harry, that's _my _pancake." Fred howled above them, and then the sound of skin on skin could be heard.

"Kids..." They muttered with a mutual chuckle accompanying them.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Well, that's it I'm afraid guys. Remember to review with your thoughts, and I'm sorry if the ending sucked, it was supposed to be one of those close everything off type ones, and then something happens which leaves it interpretable to each individual.**

**Bye guys, see you soon!**


End file.
